Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: Alternate World
by KanbaraGirl77
Summary: Sequel to Ginga King. Riki's daughter Gin joins the Ohu army to help her father fight Akakabuto, but will happen when she hears about her father's past? Pairings inside.
1. Gin is born

Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: Alternate World

Chapter 1-Gin is born

Gin is female in this story.

It was snowing lightly at the snow lodge where Fuji and Riki lived and made their home. Fuji was resting on a straw mat in a shed, heavily pregnant with Riki's pups. Riki walked in with a rabbit in his mouth. "Fuji. I brought you some food, dear." Fuji smiled at him.

"Thank you dear." She got up and took the rabbit from his mouth. She sat down and began eating.

"Like it?" Riki asked curious. Fuji nodded and swallowed her food, "Yes, it is delicious honey." Riki smiled and sat down. He stared out of the window, a serious expression on his face. Fuji grew worried, "Dear, what's wrong?" Riki shook his head, "Nothing, I was just thinking about my father, that's all." Fuji licked his cheek, "Shiro would not want you to worry about him, dear. I'm sure he is still out there."

Riki smiled, "Thank you-Fuji, what's wrong dear!"

Fuji looked up at him, her face in pain, "Dear, I think the pups are coming!" Riki's eyes widened, "NOW! Of for the love of-! They had to came NOW? Dear, I'll go get master!" Riki ran out the door. Fuji lay back down on the mat. "Oh boy…"

Meanwhile at the snow lodge…

"Dad, give me more rice, I'm starving!" Daisuke said he cleaned his plate. A man with shaggy black hair walked in carrying two bowls of rice. "Here ya go, son!" Daisuke picked up the bowl and began eating out of it.

"Bark Bark!" Daisuke swallowed, "Must be Riki. I'll go get the door!" Daisuke got and over to the door. He opened it to see Riki panting and barking loudly, "Riki, what's wrong?" Riki whined and turned his head to the shed. "Is something wrong with Fuji?" Daisuke got his coat, "Dad, I'm going to the shed to check on Fuji!" He said as he and Riki ran to the shed.

Back at the shed…Fuji was laying on the mat, panting heavily in pain, "AHHH!" She looked up to see Riki had returned. Riki licked her cheek, "I brought master, love. It will be ok now!" Fuji nodded. "Fuji, you're in labor!" Daisuke leaned down to check on her. "The first pup's almost here." He scratched her head. "It's okay, me and Riki are here." Fuji nodded. "Now Fuji, I need you to push! Got it!"

Hours passed as Fuji pushed the pups out very slowly.

"Son! Where are you? It's almost bedtime!" Daisuke's father opened the door…and saw Daisuke on the floor asleep, snoring loudly. He looked up to see Fuji nursing three pups. "Daisuke…you stayed here all night…For Fuji." He picked up Daisuke and looked at Fuji. "I'll check on the pups tomorrow okay?" He left and closed the door.

"Dear, look at them. Aren't they beautiful?" said Fuji with tears of joy in her eyes. Riki smiled, "Yes…yes they are." He looked at the pups to see them. A brown pup and a white pup were covering something. It pushed up, Riki and Fuji gasped, "A Tora-ge Akita!" they said at the same time. They looked at one another. "It's a girl. A female Tora-ge." Riki smiled with pride, "Just like my father. This pup will be a strong one, I can feel it!" Fuji spoke, "What do we name her and her brothers?" Riki thought for a moment, "We name her Gin. The brown one shall be named Hiyan and the white one shall be named Giyan."


	2. Out on the town

Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: Alternate World

Chapter 2-Out on the town

"Dad, let's play!" said Gin bouncing around in the snow. Her brothers were playing with her. Fuji was watching nearby. Riki stood up, "Alright dear, I'm coming!" Riki ran toward a spot near a tree, "See who can reach me first!" Gin, Hiyan, and Giyan looked at one another, "Ready?" said Hiyan smirking. "Like you'll win brother!" said Giyan. Gin smirked, "Ready…Go!" The three pups began running through the snow, going at a slow pace.

Gin was trailing behind her brothers, _"At this rate, I'm gonna lose!"_ She saw she was near the street, "_That might work!" _Gin jumped out of the snow and onto the street. Unhindered, Gin was faster than her two brothers. She jumped and landed on her father. "Gotcha dad!" laughed Gin in triumph. "You did indeed, daughter of mine."

"Aw man, we lost!" Hiyan and Giyan had gotten out of the snow. Gin stuck her tongue out. "Now dear, no need to brag." laughed Fuji, who licked Riki on the cheek.

"Riki!" Daisuke ran up to the dogs, Takida Gohei trailing behind him. "Hmm, you've had the pups." He looked them over, stopping at Gin, "A Tora-ge Akita, those are quite rare." He leaned down to pick Gin up, but she bit his hand. "Ahh damnit!" He glared at her, "That pup may be a Tora-ge, but she's too wild to be a bearhound!" Gohei turned around and walked away. Fuji licked them, "Don't listen to what he says, all of you are great dogs."

"Really mom?" said Hiyan. "Yes, all three of you are special to us." Said Riki.

The rest of the day went by without any trouble. However, in the evening…

"So you're saying Akakabuto was sighted in the mountains? said Gohei. His friend was shaking, "Y-yes, he w-was-!" Gohei pushed him to the side. He went outside, "Riki!" Riki lifted his head, "Guys, I have to go, Master's calling me." Riki ran off to his master.

"Mom, where's dad going?" asked Giyan. "I'm not sure dear, but don't worry about it. Let's go get lunch." Fuji led her children back into the shed.

…"So then…let's go Riki." Gohei gathered his supplies. Riki and his master began walking out the door. "Jii-sama! Where are you going?" asked Daisuke. "…To the mountains. "But that's where…!" Daisuke watched as his grandfather and his dog began walking up the path to the mountains…

A week had passed since they had gone up to the mountains…

"I'm getting worried about Jii-sama. I know he really knows the wilderness, but I'm still worried." Said Daisuke's mother.

"Yeah, but we can't go up there until the warning's been taken down." said Daisuke's father.

Gin whimpered, "It's okay Gin, your father's gonna come home soon, I know it!" Gin licked his hand. Daisuke put Gin back down and whispered in her ear, "We're going tonight, got it?" Gin nodded, "Tell Aka and Gon too." Daisuke left to go upstairs.

Aka and Gon were Gin's half-brothers from one of Riki's relationships. They treated her like a Princess everyday, spoiling her with affection and treats. "Sis, where we're going is very dangerous, so don't tell your mom, got it?" Aka said. "Okay big brother!"

"Hey Hiyan, Giyan! We're going to the mountains to look for dad!" she said excitedly. "Really?" said Hiyan. Gin nodded, "Yeah!"

"Guys I'm ready." Daisuke had snuck downstairs after breakfast was done. "Let's get going!" Daisuke led the dogs outside away from the house. "Aka, are you sure it is a good idea to take our half-siblings with us?" Asked Gon. Aka nodded, "Either we take them or Jii-sama uses them!" he snapped. "Okay geeze, I was just asking!" said Gon. By the time the group had made it to the square, they saw a German shepherd sitting next to the entrance of the store.

"Woah, that's John!" said Daisuke in awe. He turned to the dogs, "That's Hidetoshi's dog, he's really good at hunting! He and his master have been abroad all over the world!" He said adoration in his eyes. "Abroad?" Gin tilted her head in confusion, "What does that mean?" Gin shook her head, "Never mind-huh?"

She saw John had walked up to her. "Hello, you must be new here in town. My name is John. Nice to meet you." said John politely. "My name is Gin, and these are my brothers." she said cheerfully. "What are you and your brothers doing here with your master?" he asked. "Gin, come over here!"

"Sorry, we have to go now!" Gin ran over to Daisuke. "Gin, I just a hunting bow, look at it!" Gin inspected the bow, sniffing it carefully. "Were you talking to John?" Daisuke said scratching her ears. Gin nodded. "Okay then, let's go to the mountains!"

Unknown to Daisuke, he was being watched by someone in the shadows…

"Hmmm, is that the boss's daughter?" said the Saluki. He walked off without being noticed.

"Riki, please go without me!" begged Gohei. "I don't think I'll live much longer…" his voice rasped. His hand fell from Riki's neck. "Master…" Riki's eyes filled with tears. He licked Gohei's cheek, then lifted his dead master on his back. He found some deep snow and buried him, and then he howled. "Your master died, I see." Riki lifted his head to see the Saluki walking up next to him. He sat down and began licking his paw. "Cross…did you find my kids?" asked Riki worried. Cross nodded, "Yes, but there were too many humans around for me to get close to them." Cross leaned down to stretch, "Akakabuto's killed too many of the humans, soon they'll close this place up for good." Riki looked at his master's grave, "Master…"

Riki turned to his subordinate, "Cross, gather the soldiers and patrol the mountains. Now." he said with seriousness. "Of course boss." Cross turned to leave.


	3. Scars

Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: Alternate World

Chapter 3-Scars

"What do you mean that Riki and Jii-sama are missing?" yelled Daisuke when he and the dogs had returned from shopping.

Daisuke's father had come out of the kitchen he had been furiously cleaning. He sighed before putting the towel down on the stand.

"I saw so on the news channel, son." he replied sadly, "I'm afraid he might be dead. All they found was his body and some paw prints."

"_Jii-sama…is dead?"_ said Daisuke slowly to himself. "But…how?" he said. He looked down sadly.

"_Jii-sama? Who is that?" _wondered Gin to herself. She walked up to the TV and sat down staring at it curiously.

"_We sadly report that Takida Gohei-best bear hunter in the town has been killed by a bear." _Pictures show that huge claw marks were on Gohei's back. "_His dog Riki had not been found at the scene. There were also other paw prints besides Riki's, but we were unable to find out whose they belong to. We can only hope that the wildlife wardens can kill the bear before it causes anymore damage." _

The TV had been turned off leaving Gin confused pawing at the screen.

"Don't worry Gin." said Daisuke picking her up into his arms and scratching her ears. "We'll find your dad! Don't worry!" Gin wagged her tail. "Bark Bark!" Daisuke smiled at her.

"Daisuke." said Daisuke's father in a stern voice, "Don't ever go to the mountains, got it?" he said walking away back into the kitchen. "Nani?" said Gin, who was really confused now…

Back with Riki…

Night had fallen in the forest and it bitterly cold outside. Riki was talking with one of his soldiers.

"Boss, we don't have enough soldiers with us to be able to kill Akakabuto. We need more." said a Great Dane named Ben.

Riki and Ben were walking back to their territory after scoping out for any bears. "I understand your worry Ben, I will cover this at our meeting tonight." he said smiling. "Leader, I've been hearing about a silver puppy lately. Is that your pup?" he asked curiously slightly tilting his head. "Yes, that silver pup is my daughter. Her name is Gin. I also have four sons as well." Riki said with pride in his voice. Ben chuckled, "I have two children; a son and a daughter. They're very energetic and it is exhausting to keep up with them." he said sighing. "I'd imagine so." said Riki with a smile.

"Hey Ben, Leader! Wait up!" said a voice in front of them. An English setter ran up to Riki and stopped. "Boss! We've got a problem! Sniper got into another fight with Cross!" Smith looked back as the 3 dogs heard yelling and screaming nearby. "Oh great, they've started again." Smith growled as he ran back to help his friend Cross.

"Gin! Where are you?" yelled Gon, "It's breakfast time!" he looked around outside the house, but could not see her anywhere. He sighed, "Where the hell is she? She's so energetic lately." Just then, he heard some rustling overhead. "Huh?" he looked up at that exact moment to see a huge pile of snow fall on his head. He got completely buried form head to toe. He wrestled to get himself out of the snow. He eventually got this head out. "Got you, big brother!" Gon looked up to see Gin on the rooftop. His jaw dropped, "How the hell did you get up there, sis?" he said in shock. Gin smiled, "I taught myself, silly." She laughed loudly, rolling all over the roof. Just then, Daisuke opened the door into the snow pile. "Huh?" he looked down to see Gon buried. "Gon…what are you doing buried in snow?" Gon lifted his head up to where Gin was on the roof. Daisuke jumped, "How did she get up there!" he put his hands on his sides, "You better help unbury your older brother, or no steak!" Gin glared at Gon, then jumped down from the rooftop and helped unbury her brother.

"Riki-dono, I apologize for my actions, but that damn Saluki kept mocking me!" snarled Sniper. Cross glared back at Sniper, "Well, you were the one who kept insulting my body! Just because I look like a female doesn't mean I am one!" he retorted. Riki shook his head, "Sniper, no matter how many times I tell you to respect other soldiers, you don't listen. Just because you think someone is mocking you doesn't mean you can attack them." he said calmly with a little venom in his voice.

"No one understands me Gin! Just because I bought this bow at the hunting store, Dad won't let me go anywhere at all!" Daisuke pouted in slight annoyance. Gin was sitting next to him content as any dog would be sitting next to their master. Daisuke got up, "Gin…" he said with firm determination in his voice, "We're gonna train…I want to be the best bear hunter like Jii-sama was!" He put his hand under his chin thinking, "But we can't go to the mountains…we'll ask Hidetoshi to train us!" He said with his normal cheer. "Let's go to his house, Gin!" The pair began to run over to his house.

A while later…

"Hey Gin…this is the path to Hidetoshi's house, right?" said Daisuke with some slight worry in his voice. He and Gin had taken the road to Hidetoshi's house, but had lost their way in the forest between the two towns. Gin looked around, taking in all of the new scents that came near her nose. Suddenly, Daisuke halted. "Gin hide, quick!" He pulled Gin into a bush. The two peeked out of a small hole. What they saw was a small bear cub playing with its sibling. Daisuke's breath got caught in his throat, "That…is not good. If there are cubs nearby, then there must be…"

"GRRRRRRRRR!" a loud grumble filled the forest. "…A mother bear." he finished with fear in his voice. Gin looked up to see a female bear glaring at them in anger. "RUN!" yelled Daisuke as they jumped out of the bush before it was trampled. The bear snarled at them. "We weren't trying to hurt your cubs, miss! We were-!" The bear roared, not happy with Daisuke's excuse. He trembled in fear, unable to move. His bow had been thrown away near a stump. Gin snarled at the bear, moving in front of Daisuke, as if to protect him.

"Gin, you can't! You're only-!" Daisuke had no time to finish his sentence before Gin leapt and bit the bear on her snout. The she-bear flailed, trying to knock Gin off of her. She clawed at Gin, but she had jumped back onto the ground. The bear was starting to run after Gin, angry that a small dog had bitten her. Gin dodged every attack that the bear tried to land on her. Soon, the bear had cornered her against a rock wall. "Oh crap, this isn't good." she muttered to herself.

Gin tried to run, but the bear blocked her every attempt to flee. The distance between them had decreased until the bear was practically on top of her. Gin tried to jump over the bear's shoulder, but the bear lifted her left paw and slammed it down, leaving three deep wounds on Gin's forehead. Gin fell to the ground in pain, fire burning through her head.

She struggled to get to her feet. "Oh you're gonna get it now!" she yelled at the bear. She grabbed the bear's left leg and managed to trip her, making her fall to the ground. The bear got to her feet, then… "Leave her alone, stupid bear!" Daisuke's voice rang through the air.

An arrow shot through the air, hitting the bear in her eye, causing the bear to roar in pain. Daisuke loaded another arrow in the bow and fired again, shooting the bear in the head, killing her. The bear fell to the ground.

Worried, Daisuke ran over to Gin and saw her forehead, "Gin…what horrible wounds you got there." He hugged Gin close to him, and then looked back at the bear's body, "Wow…I can't believe it. We killed that bear…on our own!" He had a small smile on his face. "Gin, let's go tell Dad." The two began to make their way back home.

"I told not to go near the mountains! Can't you ever listen!" screamed Daisuke's father in anger. "But Dad, listen-!" His father slapped him in the face. "You disobedient child…go to your room. Now." he said turning away. "But Dad, we weren't anywhere near the mountains! We took the path to the next town!" Daisuke tried to say, but it was clear his father would not listen. "Dad…I hate you!" he ran up to his room crying. "Dear, that was too harsh on him. You shouldn't have said that to him." said his mother. "I know, but that boy…I can't have go down the same path as his grandfather. He'll be killed!" his father said.

Gin had wandered back onto the roof. Night had fallen since the bear had attacked her and her master. She now bared three scars on her forehead; a sign of the fact she was the third born to kill Akakabuto. She howled at her first victory, but her howls had not gone unnoticed by the Ohu army…

They heard about what had happened from town dogs. "Boss, your daughter…she was attacked by one of Akakabuto's mates earlier today." said Cross. Riki whirled around, "What? Is she-!" Cross nodded, "She and her master are both fine. Gin somehow killed the bear with her master's help…we could use that strength in the army." he said with seriousness in his voice. "…You may be right about that. Contact her tomorrow morning." he said.


	4. Farewell to Mother

Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: Alternate World

Chapter 4-Farewell to Mother

Gin was walking outside under the cover of night. She looked up at the stars. "_The stars are so pretty tonight." _she thought to herself. The wind was blowing very faintly. Gin's ears twitched, "Who's there!" she whispered quietly. A figure emerged from the bushes, revealing Cross. "Who are you?" asked Gin, "I've never seen you before in town. Are you new here?" she said.

Cross shook his head, "No I'm not, but never mind that. I've been looking for you, Gin." said Cross calmly. "How do you know my name?" asked Gin tilting her head to one side.

"Your father told me." he said calmly. Gin's eyes widened, "My father told you!" Gin ran up to Cross, "Where is he? Is he okay?" Gin pelted Cross with question after question.

"Relax kid!" Cross paused before speaking again, "Yes, he is fine. But he is in hiding from Akakabuto. That is why he can't return to your home at the moment." he said to Gin. "I want to you to see him." Cross turned around walking back into the bushes. "Follow me Gin." Gin stood there for a moment before following the Saluki.

At Gajou…

"But Boss-!" yelled Sniper, "Cross is out to ruin my name, I swear!" he said pleading. Riki sighed, "…Sniper, Cross is not the type of male that would do such a thing to another dog." He turned to look Sniper in the eye, "I'm beginning to think that hiring you as my bodyguard was a mistake." he said coldly.

Sniper glared at him, "All you ever think about is how everyone else is better than me! What do those Bastards have that I don't!" he yelled. Riki walked away as Sniper pleaded to him, "A heart of justice." he said simply.

Back with Cross and Gin…

"I'll wait for you out here, okay Gin?" said Cross as he sat down outside Gin's home. Gin nodded before entering her home. "Mom! I'm home!" she said. "Gin!" said Hiyan running up to her, "Where were you!" he asked. Gin saw that her siblings and her mother were all looking at her waiting for an answer. "…I heard about dad." she said before continuing, "…and he is alive from what I have heard."

"Dad's alive?" said Giyan. Gin nodded, "Who told you dear?" asked Fuji. "I did ma'am." said Cross walking inside. "My name is Cross." he said look at Gin's siblings. "And you know him? Are you a friend of his Cross?" asked Fuji. Cross nodded, "Yes, I've known him for a year now."

"Can I ask you something?" said Cross, "Me and my friends have heard about how Gin and her master killed a bear by themselves. And Riki is quite impressed by this. He wishes to have his children join-"

"-The Ohu army?" said Fuji. Cross was surprised by Fuji's answer. "You knew about them?" said Gin. "Yes, Riki's father founded the Ohu army in hopes that they could kill that demon bear, but he went missing five years ago…so my lover took up leadership, I see. And you want Gin and her brothers to join the Ohu army because of their skill?" said Fuji.

"Yes." said Cross, "Will you let them join?" asked Cross. Fuji nodded, "Yes, I always knew my children were destined for something like this." Fuji got up, "Go my children. Show that demon bear the might of a bearhound!" she spoke. Cross got up and began walking out the door, "I'll give you a moment to say goodbye." Gin looked at her mother, "Mother I…" Fuji licked her daughter's tears, "Don't cry, my child. I will always love you." Gin backed up and went near the door, "Please…please protect Daisuke for me!" she said running outside. Fuji watched as her children left the room, "Good luck, my children. God bless you."

Outside, Cross was waiting. "Are you all ready? Then let's get going!" They began to walk until John appeared in front of them. "I heard all about the Ohu army, Gin. They're pathetic weakling that only hunt in a pack." he said smirking. "Join them if you want. I refuse to hunt in a pack." he said walking off.

"What's his deal?" said Cross as they continued walking. Gin's eyes shined with bravery as she and her sibling were led to the Ohu army. "_I'll show them how I fight!" _she thought to herself.


	5. Gap of bravery

Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: Alternate World

Chapter 5-Gap of bravery

"Woah…" was all that Gin could say when she saw the huge gap. "You see this gap? You need to jump it if you want to become a soldier." said Cross. He walked up to her and put his paw on Gin's shoulder. "You have every right to turn back." he said. Gin shook her head, "No…I've come too far to give up now." said Gin. "It's now or never sis." said Aka. "I'll cross over first. You all follow behind me." said Cross as he jumped across the gap with ease. "He makes it look so easy." said Gon.

"So…who wants to go first?" said Giyan. "I will!" said Hiyan who ran back a bit to gain some distance. "Ready, here I go!" yelled Hiyan. The four watched as Hiyan began to gain speed. When he reached the edge, he jumped. "Well he's either brave or stupid." said Giyan as he jumped across behind his brother. Hiyan turned around when he made it to the other side. "Come on!" he yelled. "Ready everyone?" said Aka as he and his two siblings prepared to jump. "Ready." said Gin.

"GO!" yelled Aka. The three ran with as much courage and strength they could muster in their legs. Aka was the first to reach the edge. He landed on the other side with ease. Gon followed right behind him. "You alright, you two?" asked Cross.

"Yes we're fine." Cross looked behind Gon to see that Gin wasn't there. He looked up and his jaw dropped. "Holy-!" he began to say. Everyone looked up to see Gin high in the air. "She's riding the wind currents!" said Cross in awe and shock.

Gin was using her light body to ride the wind currents over to the other side. She lifted herself higher than the other dogs and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Woah…" was all that Hiyan could say. Cross walked up to Gin, "That was very impressive. I can't remember the last time someone rode the wind like that." said Cross. He turned around and began walking, "Follow me everyone." he said.

"You brought KIDS with this time Cross?" yelled Sniper. Sniper was not happy with the fact his rival brought kids with him. "Got a problem with it?" said Cross with a smirk on his face. Sniper growled and stormed off into the crowd. "What's his deal?" asked Gin. Cross shrugged, "He's got something against me. But never mind him." said Cross. "Welcome back Cross!" said Ben walking up to the group. "Oh hello Ben." said Cross. "Are these the Boss's kids?" asked Ben. "Yes they are." replied Cross, "I was just going to take them to him right now."

Eavesdropping in on the conversation, a Weimerainer was watching. "How you learned anything Hyena?" asked Sniper. "N-no, Sniper-sama." Sniper got up in Hyena's face, "If you don't get rid of them soon…"


	6. Ohu army

Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: Alternate World

Chapter 6-Ohu army

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my children." said Riki. Riki had called the whole pack for a meeting. Most were wondering what was going on.

"Boss, may I ask what is going on?" asked a Pitbull.

"Yes, I will explain." said Riki. "The dogs you see next to me are my children." he said with pride in his voice. "I want everyone to make them feel comfortable, okay?" he asked. The dogs nodded one by one. "Dad? Can we go sit down?" asked Hiyan. "Sure, just make sure you don't bother anyone, okay?" asked Riki. "Okay Dad!" said Hiyan as he and his siblings followed him down the rocks and into the crowd. Riki turned his attention to the group once more.

"Now for the main issue of this meeting..." he began. "As you all know, Akakabuto has been causing much havoc as of lately." he cleared his throat before continuing. "He's been killing humans and dogs left and right these past few weeks. And I have a plan." he said. "But Boss, we have enough soldiers! We can take him on!" said one of the dogs. "Yeah!" replied his friend. "I'm afraid we don't, you two." said a voice. The group turned to see an English setter standing. "You are right, Smith, We do not have enough soldiers."

"So what will we do?" asked Smith. "We gather more soldiers." said Riki simply. "More soldiers? From where exactly?" said Great. "From all over Japan." said Riki.

"Platoons 1-3 will go to the east! Platoons 4-6 will go to the west! Platoons 7-9 will go to the south! And Platoons 10-12 will go to the north!" he turned toward the Futago Pass. "Futago Pass will flow with blood…" he turned to the pack, "Indeed the mountains will flow with blood. But it will be his blood! Akakabuto's blood!" he yelled. With that, the pack howled with excitement.

"Brother, what is…" began Gin. "Gin, was it?" asked Smith. "Yes, that is my name. What do you want?" asked Gin. "Your father asked that you go with us." said Smith.

"Which is Platoons 1-3." said Great. "Ben, Smith, and I lead this platoon." he said. "So, how are going to add more to the pack's ranks?" asked Gon. "Anyway we can." said Gin with a smirk on her face.

"Oh great, "that" look on her muzzle again." muttered Giyan, shuddering. "Sis always has an evil idea when she has that smirk on her face." said Hiyan. This remark gained a glare form Gin, making her two brothers sink back a little.

"Why don't we introduce you to the platoons?" said Ben walking up. "All of them are very good and strong soldiers." he said as they began walking around. Gin looked around to see dogs of various breeds, most of them hunting dogs. Her eyes focused on a red and yellow Pitbull. "That is Terra. She's around 5 years old. She joined right around the time the army started, so she knows a lot about the Ohu army. Any time you need info go ask her." he said.

"That dog there is my son Ken. He is rather reckless, but he is very loyal to his friends. Miney my daughter is a bit shy, but she's quite nice."

"You've met Cross already, but he's been the only Saluki to join the army. Most dogs think he's too frail, but he has proven himself in many battles."

"What about that dog over there?" asked Giyan looking at a tribal-looking red and white dog, "That…is Daia. She just joined about a week ago." said Ben.

"She's…pretty." said Giyan enchanted by her appearance. "Oh dear…" said Gon sweat-dropping. "If you want to talk with her later, you can." said Great. "Really?" said Giyan excitedly. Great nodded.

Continuing along, they passed Sniper and Hyena. "That is Sniper. He's the commander of the army, but he's a bit of a douchebag in my opinion." said Smith. "And his lackey Hyena is rather cowardly as well." he said snorting. "And he seems to have a rivalry with Cross for some reason."

"It's getting late. The three of you should go to sleep. We're getting up at the crack of dawn." said Smith. "Yeah, I'm kinda sleepy." said Hiyan. "Where should we sleep?" asked Giyan.

"You can sleep with me." said Riki. "Daddy!" said Gin. Riki smiled, and took the three pups to sleep.

"Aka, Gon. I need to speak with you two privately." said Ben.

"About what?" asked Gon.

"Rumors about your grandfather Shiro."


	7. Kai siblings

Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: Alternate World

Chapter 7-Kai siblings

At the crack of dawn, everyone had woken up to get ready for his or her mission. Riki set off a big howl, signaling to the pack to move out. They went off in the direction they were told to go.

As Gin reached the edge of the rocks, she looked back. Riki nodded and smiled. She howled and ran to catch up with her platoon.

"_Good luck, my children. Godspeed." _thought Riki.

"Face the bad things, in the distance

The time is now, the wind has died out"

As Gin and the others ran, she looked around to see Terra. "Hey, Terra." she said. Terra looked at her, "What Gin?"

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked. "To a place called Kofu. That's where Ben was born." she said running ahead.

"Kofu, huh? Sounds like fun!" she said. _"Maybe I can get some speed from those rocks!"_ she thought. She jumped, landing on the rocks with ease. "Humph, show-off." said Hyena. "Stop your bitching, Hyena." said Great.

"I wasn't complaining!" said Hyena. "If you wanted to stay with Sniper all you had to do was say so!" yelled Smith. Hyena slowed to the middle of the pack. "Smith, keep an eye on him, okay?" asked Ben. "Got it!"

"The fighters in battle are a powerful thing

And their hearts are burning"

"Hey Daia!" yelled Giyan. Daia looked behind her to Giyan. "My name is Giyan! I'm Riki's son!" he said. "Cool. I'm Daia." she said. "Wanna bet to see how fast we can run?" said Daia smirking. "Bet's on!" said Giyan picking up speed. "Hey wait!" yelled Daia. "Oh young love, eh brother?" said Aka "I'll never understand you or Giyan." said Gon.

"Oh my friends, listen

To the solid friendships

Song of the distance"

"Hey Gin." said Cross. "Yeah what?" asked Gin. "You shouldn't run on those rocks. Dogs have fallen off of them and saw the light of day again!" he said. "What?" said Gin. "Just be careful, okay?" he said.

"Okay then." said Gin.

"The only thing you live for is tomorrow

So live with all the bravery you have"

"Hey Hiyan!" yelled someone. He looked behind him to see Ken and Miney. "I'm Miney and this is my brother Ken!" she said excitedly. "I'm Hiyan!" he said. "Wanna be friends?" asked Miney. "Sure!" said Hiyan.

"So live with all the bravery you have

Oh my friends, my comrades"

"Ben!" yelled Cross. "We need to rest! We'll collapse soon if we don't!" he yelled. "Fine. We'll rest in the shade of the mountains." he said. "Everyone, keep running! Rest is just up ahead!" yelled Ben.

"Today's victory was for sure was a song of the distance

As you all risk your lives

It's all for this very day

It's all for this very day"

As Gin and the others ran into the shade of the mountains, they stopped for a moment to rest. Everyone was exhausted by all of the running that they had done.

"Gin. Go get some food for us." said Ben. "Wha-?" said Gin tiredly. "What's the matter? Too tired to stand?" asked Ben. "We've been running for hours!" said Cross. "He's too exhausted to stand up!"

"I'm fine Cross, I can stand." said Gin as she stood up. Cross stood up. "I'll go help her hunt, okay Ben?" he said as they walked off.

"See those birds? That's what we're after Gin." said Cross as they hid in a patch of grass. Gin licked her lips, her mouth watering. "I'll go first." said Cross. He jumped for the brown bird, falling face-first into the ground. "Damn!" he cursed. When he lifted his head, he saw Gin jump high into the air. She landed with ease.

"_She jumped that high with little effort? What amazing strength in those legs! No wonder she's Riki's daughter!" _he thought.

"Ah this food is great!"

"Those who work the least eat the most, right?"

After everyone had eaten, they crowded around Ben asking why they were here in the mountains.

"We're here for a trio of dogs called the Kai siblings. Often they're called demon dogs." he said. "Demon dogs!" said Gin.

"They should be nearby the water hole." he said as they walked around. Gin sniffed the ground for any scent. She stopped, "What is it, Gin?" asked Ben.

"I smell boar." she said as she sniffed the air. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble.

"Run for it! There's a huge boar headed our way!" yelled someone.

(Whoosh) "Look! Over there!" yelled Hiyan. A red dog was chasing the boar. The boar tried to outrun him, but two other dogs-a brown one and blueish black one jumped in front of him. The two lunged at his face while the red one bit his neck, killing him. The boar fell to the ground. They began eating him.

"What savages!" muttered Cross. "So wild…" Gin seemed to be interested in the red dog. "Those are the dogs we came to find. Those are the Kai siblings." said Ben.

Everyone stared at Ben, waiting for him to continue. "That red dog is Akatora, the brown female is Chutora with one ear, and the dog with one eye is Kurotora."

Gin, however seemed focused on Akatora, "Akatora…" she muttered softly.

"They were abandoned here when they were only one month old. A snake thought they were easy prey." he said. "But the snake was no match for three Kai dogs."

"Kai dogs?" asked Gon. "I've never heard such a breed." he said. "Well, we've never been outside of town before." snarked Aka.

"Oh shut it Aka." growled Gon.

Their bickering seemed to attract the attention of the eating dogs. "Who do you think you are waltzing on in on our turf?" asked Akatora. Chutora licked her lips, "What should we do with them?"

"We kill them!" yelled Kurotora. With those words, the 3 charged at the platoons. Gin and Cross jumped out of the way, but Hyena saw the attack too late and he was slammed into a tree.

"Why me?" he gasped. "I always get picked on!"

The army began walking toward the Kai dogs. "Wait! I'll handle this!" said Ben stepping forward.

"Are you mad? You can't handle all three on your own!" yelled Cross. "You think you can tame those devil dogs?"

"I know my own strength, Cross." he walked forward a few steps.

The three Kai dogs tensed when Ben walked forward, "…So you refuse to leave? Fine then, show us your power!" yelled Akatora as he and his sibling lunged forward.

Akatora grabbed Ben's left leg, while Chutora and Kurotora grabbed his hips.

"Ben!" yelled Aka. He tried to run forward, but Great blocked his path. "Outta my way!" growled Aka. "Ben isn't one to lose easily, young one. This is just how he fights-by tiring the opponent out before attacking himself."

"But it's still three-on-one!" yelled Gin. "She's right, Great." said Cross.

Gin charged at Kurotora while Cross charged at Chutora. Gin yanked Kurotora down by the ear.

"What the hell?" yelled Kurotora. He glared at Gin, "You little brat!"

"I'm not a brat and my name is Gin the bearhound!" said Gin. "Doesn't matter, you're still a kid." he said charging at Gin. Gin bounced off of his back and landed behind him. He charged again, but Gin jumped off of his back and landed near him.

"You see that? Kurotora can't keep up with Gin's speed!" said Smith.

"_She really is Riki's daughter…" _thought Great. Meanwhile, Kurotora had cornered Gin…

"Gotcha brat!" smirked Kurotora. He went in to bite her. Gin dodged at the last possible moment. Kurotora sunk his fangs into the tree behind her. "_That was close!" _thought Gin.

He pulled his fangs off of the tree, pulling the bark with him. "_If I get bit by those fangs, I'm done for!"_ Gin looked around for a way out. "_Maybe if I lead him to the water hole…"_ she thought.

"Are you sure you're a male? You look so girly!" taunted Chutora. Cross smirked. "Maybe, but looks aren't everything Chutora." he said he charged at Chutora. She stood her ground, preparing to counter-attack. When he came near, "Gotcha!" she said as she grabbed him by the throat, flinging him into the tree. "Damn, she's quick for a Kai dog!" he said standing up. "Surprised?" she said walking toward him.

Before she could say anything else, the fight was interrupted by a scream.

"Help someone!" yelled a voice. Aka yelled, "Gin's in trouble!" he yelled running toward where his half-sister's voice was…

"Foolish runt, you really thought I would stand for you getting in my way!" yelled Sniper. He had Gin pinned down to the ground. "What are you doing! You interrupted our fight!" yelled Kurotora.

"Not my problem." snorted Sniper. He dug his claws into Gin's shoulder, making blood come out.

"Leave her out of this, ass!" yelled Akatora slammed into Sniper, knocking him to the ground.

"How dare you interfere!" growled Sniper as he got up. "Are you alright Gin?" he asked, helping her up. "Yes, I'm fine." she said looking at Akatora. "Good. We'll teach this bastard a lesson then." he said smirking. _"He's handsome..."_ Gin thought. she shook her head_. "What am I thinking! I just met him!" _

"If you think I'm taking on two Kai dogs, you have another thing coming!" yelled Sniper as he ran away.

"Coward!" yelled Kurotora. "Enough. He's gone now brother." said Akatora…

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Cross. "Yes, Akatora saved me." said Gin. "Thank you." said Aka. Akatora scratched his head, "It was nothing."

Akatora looked at Ben, "But I still can't believe that it is really you Ben. You're the one who saved us from that dog years ago."

"It was nothing." said Ben. "So you want us to join you?" asked Chutora. Ben nodded, "Yes, Akakabuto has become a real problem and we need all the soldiers we can get." he said.

"Before we join you, there is someone we need to teach a lesson. His name is Moss of Kasumi Dike." said Akatora.

"How many dogs does he have with him?" asked Smith. "50." said Kurotora.

"Good, then let's get going!" yelled Gin as she walked up…


	8. On the way to Kasumi Dike

Ginga Nagarebishi Gin: Alternate World

Chapter 8-On the way to Kasumi Dike

Gin looked at Akatora strongly, "_He seems so strong…"_ she thought, a blush creeping across her face. Hiyan walked up, "Hey sis, why are you staring at Akatora like that?" he asked. Gin's blush grew deeper, "I-I wasn't staring at him!" she squeaked. Hiyan laughed.

"Gin, do you have a crush already?" said Aka walking up. Gin glared at him, "Stop teasing me, you two!" she yelled getting up and walking away. "Man, she's so easy to anger!" said Hiyan. Aka smirked, "You wanna tease Giyan?" he asked. Hiyan nodded and the two walked off to where he was.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Akatora stared at the water, thinking of Gin, _"She did seem rather strong for a small pup, even for a female." _he thought. He smirked, "She seems fun. I'll get to know her more." he said getting up.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So where are we going next Ben?" asked Cross. Ben nodded, "The Kai brothers told me of someone by the name of Moss who lives in Kasumi Dike. They said he was rather strong too." he said as the two began to gather the soldiers.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

On the way to Kasumi Dike, Hyena kept behind the pack, spying on Gin. "Hehe, that little female doesn't know what she's in for."


	9. Moss

Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: Alternate World

Chapter 9-Moss

Gin ran next to Akatora and his brothers, having become quick friends with the Kai dogs. She smiled at Akatora and asked him,

"So what's Moss like anyway, Akatora?" she asked. Akatora growled, "He's pig who's tried to get us to join his pack for a long time, but insists on taking our territory along with all of our food that we work so hard to hunt." he said. "That, and he's a womanizer too." he said. Gin tilted her head, "A womanizer?" she asked, "Someone who hits on females a lot." replied Akatora.

The pack made a turn near some large trees. "So Gin, what was your life like as a pet dog? Pretty boring I should guess." he said. Gin shrugged, "Somewhat…" she said.

Soon after the pack arrived at Moss's territory, they stopped to rest under a rock.

Kurotora was teasing Gin, "Your so small, how could you have possibly taken down one of his kids!" he poked her, and was promptly bitten. Cross laughed, "Your still just like a kid yourself, Kurotora!" he teased. Kurotora rubbed his paw where Gin had bitten him. Hyena got up, "I'm going to take a leak." he said walking out. "Don't stray too far." said Ben. Hyena snorted, "I don't need to treated like a kid!" he yelled running off.

Gin snarled, "Easy Gin, he's just upset that he's stuck with this group." said Cross. "It's pretty clear he doesn't like you."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The leader of Kasumi Dike sat on the edge of the rocks, watching Gin's pack without them knowing it. "So those Kai dogs brought along help, eh?" he wondered. He smirked, "It will be interesting to see their power in battle." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

After Hyena returned, Ben began briefing the platoon on how to fight Moss. "Moss, from what he Kai brothers have told us have about 50 dogs with them. We have currently about 45 with us, so we should be fine." he said. Gin looked at Hyena, noticing that he was antsy and impatient.

"_He seems like he's up to something…" _she thought. After the briefing was over, she told Ben and Cross.

"You think that Hyena is up to something suspicious?" asked Ben. Gin nodded, "Yes he kept looking like he wanted to leave." she said.

Ben paused, "I'll keep an eye on him then. Thank you for telling me." he said.


	10. Mistakes of the past

Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: Alternate World

Chapter 10-Mistake of the past

Hyena stared up at the night sky, "_Lucas…my son, where are you?_" he thought. He sighed as he knew that he was most likely dead by now. "_Most likely from the bears themselves_" he thought. He got up and began walking around.

"_I still can't believe that Sniper wants me to kill a pup the same age as my son. What is he thinking!"_ he shook his head, "No, I can't do that. I could never forgive myself if I did that, but Sniper will kill me if I don't do what he says…" he talked to himself. He bumped into a tree,

"Damnit!" he cursed. He looked around, "Crap, I'm way away from the platoon!" he yelled. He looked around in panic, "Okay Hyena, calm down. They might send someone to look for me. Yeah, they will!" he said in panic.

He sat down, thinking of the past…

"_Hey dad, over here!" yelled Lucas. Hyena smiled as he ran over to his son. Lucas ran over before he turned around and talked Hyena._

"_Ah, you got me!" said Hyena laughing. The two began to rough-house until they grew tired._

Hyena began to cry…

"_LUCAS!" he yelled as his son fell of the cliff trying to run from Madara. Hyena grew angry and charged at him, but his anger nearly go him killed._

Hyena remembered the first time he met the Ohu army…

"_You alright? You nearly died out there." asked a white-silver akita. Hyena looked down at the ground, "My son…" he said. The akita nodded understanding what he meant._

"_Your son went missing…how sad…I know how you feel. I lost four of my kids as well." he said. Hyena looked at him and asked, "Who are you?" The akita chuckled, "Who am I? My name is Shiro."_


	11. Danger begins

Ginga Nagareboshi Gin

Chapter 11-Danger begins

Moss stared at his son Jaguar. "Father, should we approach them in peace?" he asked. Moss nodded, "Yes, and take Lloyd with you." he said. Jaguar nodded and left. Moss continued to look at Ben's pack.

"So…the Kai brothers want to fight then…" he said to himself.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Akatora sighed. Gin had fallen asleep on top of him and he had no will to make her get off him. He sighed, "How did I get into this mess?" he asked himself. His brothers giggled, and he responded by glaring at them. Aka walked over and picked her up, "I'll take her from ya." he said smiling. Akatora sighed in relief, "Thanks for that." he said. Aka walked off…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Jaguar walked with his friend Lloyd. "So…what do you think they'll be like, Jaguar?" asked Lloyd. Jaguar shrugged, "Not sure." he said. The pair stopped when they arrived at Ben's camp.

"Hello?" said Lloyd. A few moments later, Smith came out of the cave. "Who are you?" he asked. Jaguar spoke, "I'm Moss' son Jaguar, I've come to talk to you about peace talks." he said. Smith stood there, "Ben!" he yelled. He came out and looked at the pair, "Why don't you come in." he asked. The pair came inside the cave to talk.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Great stared at the young Tosa before him. "You're Moss' son then and you came to talk with us about peace?" he asked. Lloyd and Jaguar both nodded, "Yes, we-!"

"HELP!" yelled someone. Everyone stood up at once, "Who was that? Hyena!" asked Hiyan. Gin nodded, "Must be, he's been gone a while." she ran out of the cave, "Wait up!" yelled Cross. He ran after her and everyone else followed him.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Hyena backed up against the tree he was near. He knew that Sniper had a temper, but he never thought that he would turn on him like that. Sniper growled at him in anger, "I told you to kill them, and you failed even that!" he snapped, making Hyena tremble in fear.

"You'll pay for not doing what I told you to do!" he yelled grabbing him with his jaws. "Stop!" yelled Gin. Sniper looked over, still holding Hyena in his jaws.

"Let him go Sniper!" she yelled. Sniper looked at her and dropped Hyena. "Perfect, you came right to me!" he said.


	12. Battle with Sniper and burning memories

Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: Alternate World

Chapter 12-Battle with Sniper and burning memories

(Note: This will delve into Ginga King somewhat, which is the prequel to this story)

Gin dodged Sniper's fangs and jumped up to the branches of a tree. Sniper glared, "_She's fast! She must be the leader's daughter!" _he thought. He looked around to see the pack running closer.

"Gin!" he growled. The pack soon arrived, "Sniper you bastard! You tried to kill Hyena!" yelled Smith in anger. "We should have known better then let you live after those events!" he spat. Gin grew confused, but continued to listen anyway. Sniper growled, "What are you talking about?" he asked. Cross sighed, "You don't remember still…" he said shaking his head. "Those burns on your body…"

' ' ' ' '

Back at Futago Pass outskirts…

Riki sighed, "_Should I have killed my uncle while he was lying there? Was it right to listen to my pack then? He might go after my kids…" _he thought. "Grandfather, what should I do?" he asked. The wind blew faintly past him. Riki sighed, "He's back at Kasumi Dike…Gin's platoon should be there…she can get help from him." he said. He looked up at the sky, "Father…what do I do next? I don't know what to do now…" he said.

"You really should have faith in your kids, brother." said Zidane walking up next to him. "You live in them, they have your blood in their veins. They won't lose to our twisted uncle." he said. Riki nodded, "I hope your right…" he said.

' ' ' ' ' '

Sniper narrowed his eyebrows, "My burn wounds…?" he asked. Cross nodded as the pack surrounded Sniper, "Haven't you heard of how Riki came to power after be defeated his uncle from six months ago?" he asked casually. Sniper stared blankly. "Yes…" he said slowly. Cross narrowed his eyes, "I'll tell you then…

"_It was you." _he said. "You were the tyrant we threw down." he said. Sniper stood there. "Heh heh…" he began, making everyone confused. "Hah, now I remember! I was robbed of my throne! The throne I was entitled to as the eldest born royal son!" he yelled.

Gin gulped, "Sniper…he's my great uncle!" she said confused. She jumped down, "So what I heard around camp was true then…" she said. Sniper looked around at his great niece.

"I won't die here!" he yelled. He turned around and ran into the bushes. Cross sighed, "Gin, Hyena: are you two okay?" he asked. Hyena got up slowly, still shaking, "I-I'm okay…" he said scared. Gin nodded, "I'm fine." she said. Cross said, "I'll need to tell about what happened when we get back to camp Gin. But first we need to concern ourselves with talking to Moss. He's the leader's adopted grandfather." he said.


	13. Memories of the past

Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: Alternate World

Chapter 13-Memories of the past

Ben sighed, he'd knew that Gin and her siblings would find out sooner or later. It was only a matter of time before Sniper had regained his memories. He saw Gin staring intently at him, waiting for an answer. He sighed and began to tell the story,

"Your grandfather Shiro and great uncle Sniper were the sons of the first king of Futago Pass-White Fang. Before he died, he named Shiro as king, which made Sniper deeply jealous. He waited for the perfect moment; he tried to trick Riki into going to the Koga graveyard so it would look like an accident.

He even tried poisoning him when he was a pup. But eventually, he lured your father, aunts and uncles to the gorge of kings and set off a stampede of boars to kill them. Shiro went to rescue Riki, but was caught by the boars and swept elsewhere where he managed to jump to safety…but Sniper grabbed him and threw him off the Cliffside and killed him.

He tricked his brother's children and told them it was his fault, he sent the borzoi brothers after them, but they managed to run past the Ohu boundaries to the forest to the east. There they were taken in by Moss and his two sons, where they spent the next five years there." he said.

Gin felt pity for her father, aunts and uncles. "And what happened next?" she asked slowly.

"Your mother Fuji went to find them. And she did find them and brought them back to fight and defeat Sniper. When we found him next, he had lost his memory. Some of the pack members wanted to make him stay. But most of us disagreed with their descions and left." he said. Smith shook his head, irritated as hell, "That bastard, what the hell were those dogs thinking? He'd have recovered his memories sooner later!" he snapped. Giyan put his paw on Smith's paw to comfort him. "Thanks kid." he said.

' ' ' '

Sniper growled, he had been run out of his pack again. "Fuck…Shit!" he snapped, kicking a rock. Dust filled the air around his paws. His eyes filled with angry tears. He snarled, taking his frustration out on various things in his way. "I was so close…and to have taken all away and to be humiliated by everyone!" he growled. "Riki…if it wasn't for you, I'd still be king!" he yelled.

"You want revenge, don't you Sniper?" said a voice behind him. Sniper whirled around to see Madara, one of Akakabuto's generals behind him. "You?" he yelled. Madara grinned, "Yes, you were king once I heard." he said walking closer, grinning malevolently.

"In that case, I have a special offer for you then." he said. Sniper calmed down somewhat, "Go ahead, I'm listening." he said.

' ' ' ' '

Moss laughed, "Ah, so you must be my great-kids! I knew Riki had it in him!" he laughed. Gin sweat dropped and sighed, "Gramps, we need your-!" she began. Moss hugged her and rubbed her head, "My help? Of course I'll help you!" he said. He turned to his sons, "Boys, I want you to get the pack ready. We'll move out tomorrow!" he said. Tesshin and Jaguar nodded and left.


	14. Mie

Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: Alternate World

Chapter 14-Mie

Gin smiled as she looked at her adopted grandfather Tesshin was playing with the pack pups. She watched as the pups climbed all over him. "That's my grandpa?" she asked Ben. The Great Dane nodded, "Yes, he took in your father when he and his siblings got ran out of their home." he said. Jaguar walked over, "Hey dad, just got word of the shaman Akame. He's in Mie at the moment fighting the Kogas again…" he said. He growled irritated, "Those bastards, can't they do anything other than fighting or sex?" he snarled. Moss glared at him, "Gin's a pup still, so watch your mouth." he said. "I know you are angry, I'll talk with Ben later, so go sleep." he said.

The pack soon went to sleep, but Gin lay awake. "I wonder what's happening back home?" she wondered.

' ' ' ' ' '

Fuji growled, "Damn bears!" she growled running, Mosa right behind her furious as hell. She had accidentally run into him on a daily hunting trip. Needless to say, he ran after her. She had left Daisuke's home to go help her mate and children in the war. "Just my luck!" she spat running into a dead end. She turned to see Mosa looming over nearby. He had apparently been distracted by some growls and snarls.

Fuji soon saw a young male Saluki wearing a blue collar charge out and bite Mosa on his muzzle. Four other Salukis ran out from the bushes and joined the fight, biting onto his neck and legs. They were quickly knocked off the bear. One of the females fell onto the ground near Fuji. She then decided to join the fight. After all, she had been chased by him. A few minutes later, Mosa ran off into the trees. The male Saluki spat, "Coward! Fight us like a real warrior would!" he yelled. A female wearing a red collar walked up, "He's gone, Aru-nii-san." she said. He looked at her, "I know Maya. I know." he sighed and then looked at Fuji.

"Why'd you help us out anyway ma'am?" he asked. Fuji said, "He chased me earlier." she answered. Aru nodded, "May I ask you something? Have you seen a Saluki that looks like us?" he asked. Fuji nodded, "Yes, a few weeks ago I saw him at my master's home." she said. Aru growled, "Thanks." he said.

' ' ' ' ' '

The pack ran into the forest of Mie soon after sunrise. "This place is creepy man…it gives me shivers down my spine." said Hyena cowering behind Gin. He squeaked when he saw Akatora glaring at him and walked away. "What's his deal?" asked Kurotora confused and looking at Chutora. She shrugged, "Don't know, but he's been really interested in Gin." she said. Kurotora looked at her like she was crazy, "Wha, you mean like…in love with her?" he asked. Just then, Gin walked up.

"Hey, what are ya talking about?" she asked cheerfully. The two kais jumped, "Gin, you scared us!" yelled Chutora startled. Kurotora seemed too jumpy to say anything.

Akatora walked up, "You were talking about us, weren't you?" he glared at them. He sighed, "I'll talk with you two later. Gin, I wanted to talk with you privately." he said as the two walked off.

' ' ' ' ' '

Akatora smiled as Gin lay next to him, he felt all warm when she was near him. He asked her, "Umm…uuhhhh. Do you…like someone?" he asked. Gin looked at him, "Yep, I do." she answered. Akatora gulped, "Is he…older than you?" he asked. Gin nodded, and Akatora kept asking her questions. "Gin, I have to say this. I love you." he said. Gin smiled, "Really?" she asked, believing this was all a dream.

"Yes, since about I first took a look at you." he said. Gin licked his face, making Akatora blush. "Me too." she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Two months later…

Akame dodged a shuriken and landed on the branch next to him. "Not bad, crazy shaman!" yelled his opponent, a Koga dog not unlike Tesshin. Akame laughed, "Of course, train to beat assholes like you, Kurojaki!" he yelled, throwing a sharp rock at his face. Kurojaki dodged and landed on the ground, running into the forest. "Coward!" he yelled running after Kurojaki.

' ' ' ' '

Akatora and Gin were snuggling when they heard Tesshin yelling. "Let's go check it out!" yelled Cross when he found them. Gin and Akatora got up and ran after Cross …


	15. Asshole father

Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: Alternate World

Chapter 15-Asshole Father

Kurojaki growled, "You…my worthless son…are still alive." he said, like it was no surprise to him. Tesshin growled, "And so are you, asshole." he said acidly. The two walked in a circle, eyeing each other with anger. "And what about mother? Does she know about this?" asked Tesshin angered. Kurojaki chuckled, "She's been dead a long time son. She died just after you left too." he hissed.

"You never cared Tesshin, that's why you left. Always a rogue at heart…" he said.

' ' ' ' ' '

Gin peeked through the bushes, "It's Tesshin! Come on!" she yelled charging through the bushes. Kurojaki was caught off-guard by this. "What the, you had help!" he growled. Tesshin looked at Gin, "I don't know why you came to help, but thanks Gin." he said. Gin smirked, "No problem!" she said. Tesshin howled, summoning four other Koga dogs.

Gin ran at the brown-colored Koga and but her in the chest, causing her to scream. "Bitch!" she yelled screaming trying to pull her off, but failed. Akatora attacked a dark brown Koga and cut his throat open. "Take that, asshole!" he yelled. He looked over and saw Chutora and Kurotora had finished their own fights. He went over to help his mate Gin with her fight. He rammed into the brown Koga, cutting her throat in the process. Gin got up, "Thank you…" she said kissing him. He blushed.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Tesshin bowed, "You really are my grandkid after all. Riki is a good male to be your father." he said as they were eating dinner. Moss had caught a few boars, leaving the pack with enough food to last them a while. Akatora smiled, "Of course she is his daughter! She's a bearhound after all!" he said smirking. Everyone seemed to be happy that they got some good quantity of food to fill their stomachs and chowed down. Chutora seemed to be eyeing Cross. "_Now that I take a good look at him, he's rather attractive…" _she thought to herself. Cross was talking with Ben about who to recruit next to their pack.

"Ben, I think that we should try to help Akame. It looks like that he needs help with the Kogas here…" he said seriously. Ben nodded in agreement, "Yes, you're right Cross. We'll go and help them out tomorrow early morning." he said taking another bite of boar.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin yawned, "Akatora…" she began. Her mate looked at his nearly year old mate. "Yes?" he asked. She walked over to him, "Do you wanna…?" she asked blushing madly. Akatora flushed, "You…mean?" he asked gulping. Gin nodded, "Yes please…" she begged. Akatora sighed, "Are you sure?" he asked again. Gin responded by kissing him…


	16. Kogas and Igas

Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: Alternate World

Chapter 16-Kogas and Igas

Akame laughed, things were going perfectly as he had planned. Kurojaki had taken the bait by running off, proving that he was not a worthy leader for the Kogas. He looked at his children training, his six children had been born a week after Shiro had been killed. Tegan, the eldest was grey with a red face. She looked different then her brothers who were either grey or white.

"All of them, such great warriors." he said stretching out his body. He sighed as the wind blew by carrying the scent of flowers. He smiled, "I wonder what my mate is doing…" he asked himself as he lay down. Akame had taken a mate shortly after Shiro had died, having six pups in total did overwhelm him sometimes but he did not wish to change it. He loved them all dearly. But his brother seemed jealous…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kurojaki growled in annoyance. Yet again had he failed to kill his rival Akame. "_How does he manage to see my every move? Am I too predictable to him? Must I change my strategy?"_ he thought. He watched his pack of Kogas, fighting and training was what made up most of their day. They often didn't get much free time to themselves. Kurojaki and his mate Suki ruled the clan with iron paws. They often exiled anyone who so much as disagreed with them.

Suki smirked as she readjusted herself, "Love, I think it is time that we kill Akame…and the outsiders as well." she said getting up. Kurojaki looked at her, "And what do you plan to do?" he asked. Suki grinned evilly, "Burn them all…" she hissed.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin and Akatora were resting together after a good meal. Gin yawned, "It sure is peaceful…" she mumbled, "Too peaceful…" she said looking up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle. Akatora rolled over, "Ever wonder what's up there?" he asked. Gin smiled and answered, "My daddy told me that up there…the great kings and queens live up there after they die, watching over us." she said. Akatora frowned, "Kurotora told that they were car lights…" he said. Gin began to laugh loudly, "Oh god…really! That's so funny!" she laughed for a minute. Akatora sniffed the air,

"Gin…you smell smoke?" he asked out of the blue. Gin stopped laughing and sniffed the air, "Yeah I do…shit!" she yelled jumping to her feet. "Over there!" she yelled, looking in the direction of the forest. Akatora growled, "We have to warn the others! Let's go!" he yelled as the two went to warn the pack. Suki hid in the shadows, holding a stick that was lit on fire on one end. She tossed it to the ground, smirking with madness…

' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Wake up!" yelled Gin arriving first at the camp. Akatora went over to his siblings and woke them up, "Get off of your lazy asses and wake up the others! The forest is on fire!" he yelled. Chutora woke up, Kurotora soon after, "What…the forest?" asked Cross running over. Gin nodded, "Akatora smelled smoke, and sure enough I saw flames over in the forest." she said seriously. Cross paused, "We need to find Akame and the other Igas to warn them. Follow me, Akatora get the others and come as soon as you soldiers can." he said. He and Gin ran into the burning forest, hoping to reach the Iga clan in time. Akatora watched, "Good luck, Gin-chan…" he muttered as the three of them went to warn the pack…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin and Cross jumped from branch to branch, moving swiftly through the burning forest. Soon they reached an area of the forest where the fire had not reached yet. They jumped to the ground, Cross looking around quickly, "Come on…come on…" he growled. Gin looked around, "Over there!" she yelled, pointing at an old house. Cross smiled, "Good going!" he yelled. The two ran inside the old house.

The house seemed to be made out of bamboo, with wallpaper with flowers on it. "Akame-san!" yelled Cross worried. "The forest is on fire! You and your family need to run and get out of here!" he yelled. Akame jumped into sight, "The forest!" he yelled. His children appeared behind him, having just woken up from deep sleep. "Father…what's going on?" asked Tegan yawning. She sniffed the air, "Oh shit…they didn't…" she began to say horrified. "They lit the forest on fire! Fucking Kogas!" she hissed. She ran up to her father, "I'll get the clan and tell them to gather the scrolls!" she yelled running deeper into the house. Akame looked down at the ground and chuckled, "So it has began, Kurojaki." he mumbled.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Suki ran to her mate, who was just outside the old house. Kurojaki seemed rather pleased with her job succeeding. He grinned, "Good, now they're cornered here and we can take the scrolls for ourselves!" he said. He turned to look at his pack. "Are we ready?" he asked. The dogs all nodded. "Good…attack!" he yelled jumping to the ground.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

The house seemed to shake for a moment. Tegan and the rest of the Iga clan struggled to regain their footing, "Everyone alright? We need to get the scrolls out of here!" yelled Tegan. The dogs nodded, each one of them holding a scroll. She quickly looked to check the numbers, "Good, everyone's here, now we should…" she was cut off when the celling gave way, a few Kogas landing in front of them.

"Now now, give us those scrolls and we'll spare you…" said the lead Koga, his fur a much darker brown than the others. Tegan snarled, "We have no choice…use the scrolls." she ordered. She grabbed her scroll and quickly untied the rope holding it closed.

Her eyes began to glow a faint blue, "Wind!" she yelled, a small gust of wind seemingly appearing from thin air, rushing toward the Kogas. The Kogas were fiercely torn apart by the wind's strong force and were knocked down. Tegan sighed rolling up the scroll.

"Let's go!" she yelled, the rest of the clan running behind her.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Akame growled as Kurojaki charged at him with his favorite scythe. HE attempted to cut Akame's throat, but Gin grabbed his hind paw, making him fall to the ground. Kurojaki glared at her, "You!" he yelled re-grabbing his scythe and running after her. Akame attempted to follow, but was blocked by a Koga, "Sorry." said the light brown Koga. He licked his lips, "You ain't getting past me…" he said.

' ' ' ' '

Gin ran away from Kurojaki, jumping to the ground and away from the fire. Kurojaki seemed to be even angrier now. Gin did a sudden turn and halted, "_Now that I'm away from the fire, I can fight him fairly!" _she grinned. Kurojaki stared at her, "Who are you? Why have you come to my forest!" he yelled. He seemed angry that Gin and the rest of the Ohu soldiers had come into Mie.

"My name is Gin the bearhound. I came here to gather soldiers for the war against a demon bear back in my home." she said. Kurojaki growled, "So you came to recruit Akame and his clan?"

' ' ' ' ' '

Hiyan slammed into a koga, making him fall into some flames burning him alive. Hiyan winced as he saw this, "Sorry, but I gotta live!" he yelled as he went to go help Giyan fight two kogas. Aka and Gon were back to back fighting a big group of Kogas. "Bro, this is getting rather bloody!" he said knocking down a Koga and cutting his throat killing him. Gon growled, "Gee, ya think! How could I have possibly known that without your words?" he said sarcastically. He kicked a Koga to the ground.

' ' ' ' '

Gin raised an eyebrow, "So you don't care that the whole forest burns down as long that you're the last one standing! You heartless cur!" she yelled running at Kurojaki. "Who said I was doing this for myself? I'm doing this for my wife and kids!" he yelled swinging the scythe at Gin's face, making a fourth scar on her head next to her old scars form the bear.

"Except Tesshin! Why leave him out!" she yelled swiping a rock at his face, leaving a small scratch on his nose. Kurojaki sneered at her, "He's a outcast, he left us because he would have brought us all to ruin!" he yelled.

"He left towards the forest on the other side of the Northern Alps. I hadn't heard from him since until now. Last I'd heard, he joined up with a massive Tosa Inu and six Akita Inu pups." he said seriously. Gin thought for a moment, "_So that's where my father went after he was exiled by Sniper…he had no where else to go."_ she thought.

The two continued to fight, dodging each others attack until they grew exhausted. The two fell to the ground glaring at each other.

"Gin nee-san!" yelled Giyan running toward her. Daia was right behind her along with Hiyan. Gin looked up, "What…?" she said tiredly, unable to get up. Giyan arrived first, "Are you okay?" he asked looking her over. Gin nodded, "Yeah…but Kurojaki…" she said. Giyan looked behind him and jumped, "What? He's here?" he yelled getting ready to fight.

Kurojaki struggled to rise to his feet, "I won't die here…" he yelled getting ready to attack Gin. Giyan placed himself in front of his sister. Kurojaki came at him with his scythe,

"Prepare to die, brats!" he yelled. It felt like it was all over until Akatora came out of nowhere, grabbing Kurojaki's hind paw. Kurojaki's eyes widened as he felt himself swung to the ground, a sickening sound filling the air.

He felt pain in his right eye. "You bastard…" he hissed. Everyone tensed, prepared to react. Kurojaki glared at them, his right eye gone and bleeding.

"I'll fucking kill you Kai dog!" he yelled. He charged at Akatora in a blind rage, furious at having his eye ruined by his own scythe. Akatora barely jumped out of his way in time to see Kurojaki slip and sink into a hidden pitfall. He winced as he heard a skewering sound. "Oh man, what a way to go…" he shuddered. He walked over to Gin, "You okay?" he asked softly. She nodded, "I'm tired." she said. Giyan smiled, "We all are. Things got settled back at camp. The fire burnt itself out after it came to the river nearby." he said as they walked back to their camp.

' ' ' ' ' '

Akame sighed as he saw his old rival's skewered body in the hidden pitfall. "Killed by his own pitfall trap…shame." he said walking back. He looked up at the sky, "I wished things could have been settled in a better way other than war…" he muttered. He thought of his former friend as he walked back.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Cross sighed, "…So you'll come with us then, Akame-san?" asked Gin. Akame smirked, "I helped your father, of course I'll help you Gin." he said. He looked behind him to see his clan as well as some Kogas that defected from the Koga clan. "So, where we headed?" he asked Cross. Cross said, "We're going to Shikoku next." he said. "There are fighting dogs at that place, and their really strong ones. Those Tosa Inus are a sight to see!" he said excitedly, making his friends raise their eyebrows a fair bit.

Kurotora laughed, "What are you really: a platoon leader or a fanboy?" he joked. Cross twitched, "Why you-! Get back here, you ass!" he yelled chasing after a laughing Kurotora. The group laughed as he tried in a futile effort to catch him.


	17. Off to Shikoku

Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: Alternate World

Chapter 17-The Ocean

Gin looked at the large body of water in front of her in awe, "Wow, this lake is huge!" she said excitedly. Cross chuckled, "That's not a lake, this is the ocean Gin." he said softly as he walked up to the edge of the ship they were on. Gin looked at Ben with anticipation, "Ben, are the fighting dogs just Tosas?" she asked. Ben shook, "No, they're many breeds that are trained to fight." he answered. Akatora looked out at the ocean, "So…we're going over there tomorrow then boss?" he asked.

Ben nodded, "Yes, we are. We all had a big fight yesterday and it is a good idea that we get some rest." he said. He began walking back to the place where the pack slept. "_Gin seems to be getting more and more excited the more soldiers we get. Riki was like that too when he was that age." _he thought as he walked inside. Chutora looked at Kurotora, "Hey Kuro, don't you…" she walked closer and whispered in his ear, "…Gin's been acting more moody lately?" she said. Kurotora thought for a moment, and then shook his head. She sighed, "Maybe I'm imagining things…" she said looking back at Gin who was talking with her brother Akatora. She sighed…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Akame looked up at the sky, "Leader…are you safe over back home fighting the bears?"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Riki growled as he dodged Akakabuto's claws. The bullet that had lodged in his brain and caused his nerves to make him grow larger. "Damn you!" he yelled. The bear glared at him and grinned…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin sighed as she looked out at the ocean. "Ready?" she asked her friends. Everyone nodded and they jumped into the ocean below. They began to swim toward Shikoku with the intent of recruiting more soldiers.

"Gin!" yelled Cross as he ran outside. "Gin!" he yelled, but Gin was out of earshot. He tried to yell again, but Ben stopped him, "I knew he would do this Cross." he said. Cross groaned, "We'll have to go after them…" he said. Ben nodded and they jumped in.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Fuji growled as she and her new friends sat in hiding on a ship bound for Shikoku. Aru looked at her, "So Fuji-san, why did you decide to come with us?" he asked as he lay back on some rope. Fuji smiled saying, "I heard that my kids were going there, so I went to follow them." she said.

Maya sat up, "What are your kids like?" she asked. Fuji laughed, "Oh they are less than a year old, but their not pups either. My mate Riki has two kids from his first relationship. My eldest born is Gin, she's a Tore-ge Akita." Lakana's eyes widened, "A tore-ge akita!" she yelled in surprise and awe.

"My other kids are Hiyan and Giyan. My mate's kids are Aka and Gon."

she said. Draga spoke up, "Cool…we came from Kyoto." she said yawning. Fuji raised an eyebrow, "Really, from that far away?" she asked. "Yup." said Lana. Fuji thought, "_I wonder why these young children are all traveling on their own without their parents? They look like they could be at least five years of age…"_ she thought.

"Why are you on your own anyway?" she asked a fly buzzing in her face. Aru frowned immediately, "Our father left us." he snorted. "After our owner came home without him, he said he died but I know better then that. What I wanna know is why he didn't come home!" he yelled. They all froze as a human walked by their hiding place. "I see."

' ' ' ' '

"I swear I just swallowed a fish…" groaned Gin as she spat out some more saltwater from her mouth. Akatora looked around, "This is Shikoku?" he asked looking at the rural city. "Don't look like much to me." he said shaking himself of all water. Hiyan sneezed, "Never…am I swimming in that water again." he moaned scratching his neck. Daia looked around, "This place…I wonder where the fighting dogs are." she said. Gin smiled, "Let's go look for them after we've rested." she said.

Chutora eyed Gin as the group headed toward the shade, "_You still don't realize it, do you? What your carrying in your body…" _she thought sadly.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Cross and Ben had just arrived at Shikoku, "I HATE SALTWATER!" yelled Cross. "It messes up my fur, god damnit!" he yelled. Ben laughed, "You act so feminine…" he said. Cross glared at him, "I hate you sometimes Ben." he said as the two walked up the beach. Ben laughed even harder as the two heard some female talking about the pair." The wind picked up, moving sand on the two dogs. Ben rolled to the ground in hysterics laughing as Cross yelled about his fur…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

A brown dog sat in his cage after he had won his latest match. "You're on fire dad!" said his daughter lying next to him in the cage. "Thanks Kyra…but I'm getting older and my joints ain't what they used to be." he said. The pair listened as they heard the next match start in the ring. Kyra's eyes wandered until she saw something that caught her eyes.

"Hey dad, who's that? I've never seen them before?" she asked him. The old dog lifted his head, "Hmm, that dog…" he said, looking at the dog in the distance. "That might be Bill the bandit…" he said. "Bill?" asked Kyra. Before she could get an answer, a human came by.

"Benizakura! Come out!" said the human opening the cage and pulling him out.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin sighed, "Man, what is up with me? I keep hurling." she said. Gin had just started to feel sick to her stomach after she had eaten. Akatora sat near her, "Hush, I'm right here love." he said to her. Gin stopped hurling. "Thanks, I'm better." she said. Akatora smiled, "Great." he said. Gin snuggled closer to him, "I love you…" she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin and Akame walked along the grass near the fighting ring. Her eyes stopped on Benizakura. "Wow, he's got muscles…" she said curious. Akatora nodded, "Yeah, we need that strength." Akames poke, "From what I've gathered, he's the top dog around here in the ring. His name is Benizakura." he said smirking. The crowd roared as Benizakura beat his opponent to the ground. "Wow, they really liked his performance!" said Gin.

They watched as the humans left and they moved in closer to where they could see Benizakura, "You really want to talk with him, don't you Akatora?" joked Akame as Akatora practically sped walked toward the ring. Gin smiled, "He's really interested…" she said. Benizakura spotted them,

"Hey, I haven't seen you before around here." he said eyeing them carefully like he was testing them. "Who are you exactly?" he asked calmly. Gin walked forward, "My name is Gin, and this is my mate Akatora and my friend Akame. We came here to ask you something Benizakura." she said. Akame nodded, "We heard of your talents and want you to join our pack." he said. "We have a bear by the name of Akakabuto that's terrorizing Gin's home and he needs to be stopped and that's why we need all the dogs we can get." he said. Benizakura processed the info he had just heard, "I see…we also have problems here with someone. If you can help us stop him, me and my daughter will join." he said. Gin smiled, "So who is the one you need help with?" she asked cheerfully.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Thank you Musashi-san." said Gin as they walked up the mountainside to their destination. The air was thick with bugs, which Gin swatted away with her tail. The Tosa Inu smiled at her and said, "Of course, young lady. I'd never turn down a request from my friend Benizkaura here." he said looking at his old friend. Kyra smiled, "Daddy and Musashi grew up together in the ring, they act like their brothers or something." she said smiling. Akame asked, "So your father and Musashi grew up together as friends? What about your mother?" he asked. Kyra shook her head, "She left us. I don't wanna talk about it really." she said moving forward. Akatora whispered, "She's uptight, ain't she? So cold unlike you love." he said smirking. Gin nodded, "Are all fighting dogs like this?" she wondered.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Bill watched as Gin and the others walked up the steps to his shrine home. "So they think they can make go with them without a fight, huh brother?" said a Doberman walking from the shadows. Bill looked behind him, "Yup. Haven't had a fight in a long time, but that Tore-ge Akita female…" he said. His eyes narrowed, "She looks tough despite her size." he said.

A voice rose up, "Don't let that fool you, she's no laughing matter. She's the daughter of Riki." said Sniper. The other dog spoke, "Riki?" he asked confused. Sniper chuckled, "My old enemy…kill them Sam." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"We're here…" said Gin as she surveyed the shrine. The shrine was old and was made of stone and wood. It also looked like it had been there a while as well. "So you've come here…" said Bill walking up to them.


	18. Rematch with Sniper

Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: Alternate World

Chapter 18-Rematch with Sniper

Bill stared at his new guests, "What is your business here?" he asked when he laid eyes on Benizakura and Musashi. Musashi chuckled, "We came to deal with you. You've been causing problems for the humans around here." he said annoyed at Bill's tone of voice. Bill spoke, "I see, I was told to do it by Sniper." he said as Sniper walked around the trees. Gin growled, "So you work for Sniper!" she yelled. Sniper laughed,

"Nice to see you, my niece!" he yelled as Gin dodged his attack, "Miss me!"

"Bastard!" she yelled at him. Bill watched the two began to fight. Hyena watched in the background crying. "My son Lucas…" he said as he looked at his sickly son laying next to him. Sniper had refused to give his son medicine unless he killed Gin.

' ' ' ' ' '

Gin yelled in pain as her uncle's fangs dug into her fur, making blood come out. Sniper smirked, "I've waited until you were far away from your father to kill you." he said biting deeper. Gin responded by biting him in the neck.

"Bitch, you don't get why I hate you so much!" he yelled tossing her to the ground. "Your great-grandfather gave me this scar on my eye!" he yelled. "And your father took the throne from me! It was mine, I was the elder son, and Shiro took it away from me!" he yelled smacking her. "So I killed him." he said as Gin continued to bite him, "And chased out your father…"

Gin lunged at his throat and pulled him to the ground. "Leave damnit…" she hissed at him. Akame and the others had surrounded him while he was distracted. He fled into the bushes.

' ' ' ' ' '

Bill raised an eyebrow as he listened to Gin's story. He and his brother were slightly surprised that a young dog like Gin could have gone through so much in her short life. "So you need soldiers?" said Sam making sure that he heard correctly. Akame nodded, "Yes, and the time we have left is growing slim. Will you join us?" he asked carefully. The brothers looked at each other, "Sure, we had nothing better to do…but what about that dude's son?" he asked looking at Lucas and Hyena who were fast asleep. Akatora thought deeply for a moment, "We take them with us…" he said calmly. "We can't leave them."

' ' ' ' '

Cross had just now finished cleaning his fur. It shone in the sunlight. "Finally done…" he said with relief in his voice. He looked up at the sky, "I wonder…what happened with them?" he asked himself. "Still thinking about your kids?" said Ben carrying two birds in his mouth. He placed one in front of Cross and began eating his own.

Cross's eyes narrowed,

"I don't know…" he said. In the bushes nearby, he heard movement. "So you wonder about us, do you?" said Aru as he and his siblings walked out of the bushes.

Fuji also came out, "Wait!" she said gasping for air. Cross's face grew pale as he laid eyes on them,

"You're alive…holy shit." he said standing up facing them.

Aru glared at him, his face growing more and more pissed, "You, I've been just **WAITING **to beat the shit out of you, you deadbeat asshole!" he yelled. Ben said,

"Wait, are you really going to fight here out in the open?" he said calmly trying to diffuse the situation. Lana, Maya, Lakana, and Draga stood there not wanting to get in their brother's way. Fuji looked back and forth as father and son argued,

"You just left us back there to die! The crazy ass bear came after us, our stupid owner left us to die! He used us as bait!" he spat stepping closer to his father Cross. Cross could hardly believe what he was hearing from his son's mouth.

Aru slammed into him, pushing him against a trash dumpster.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin and the others walked back, "Hey look over there! It's Cross and Ben! And my mother?" she yelled stopping dead in her tracks. Akatora looked at the brown akita, "That's your mother? How'd you get brown fur then?" he said as they ran toward the fight…

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Aru and Cross turned their heads to see Gin. "Gin?" said Cross as she ran into his son knocking him away from his father. The Saluki grew angry at Gin, "How dare you interrupt our fight!" he yelled. He eyed the others as they ran up to them. He looked at Gin's stomach,

"You're wanting to fight me in your condition, girl?" he asked. He looked as Gin's expression turned from anger to confusion in a heartbeat. Akatora tensed, "What are you trying to pull here bastard?" he spat walking in front of Gin and Cross.

Aru smirked, "You're her mate, I take it?" he said. "Let me spell it out for you then…that bitch there is pregnant." he said. Fuji's expression grew from worry to pissed. She glared at Akatora, and he saw her anger, "Oh shit…" he said as Fuji ran up to him, backing him into the wall. Aru turned his focus back to Cross, "Now where were we with our fight?" he said tackling him.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Mom, stop! What the fuck are you doing to Akatora?" she yelled still taking in the news that Aru told her that she was pregnant. Had she really not known the symptoms?

"You, just who are you?" asked Fuji glaring at Akatora. She didn't move even as the rest of the Ohu army ran up.

"Hey, what are you doing to our brother?" yelled Chutora as she pushed Fuji away from Akatora, who then breathed a sigh of relief. "That Kai bastard knocked up my daughter!" she yelled. Chutora looked at Gin then back to Fuji. "You noticed too then…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin could hardly believe the news. "I'm pregnant?" she said rolling onto her back and looking at her stomach. Akatora said, "It's so hard to believe, but it's true." he said pulling her closer to his body. She moved closer, "I love you so much…I promise I'll be there for the pups." he said. Cross walked up to them, "We have a meeting soon." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Ben stared at the moon, "It's almost time…just one last pit stop." he said. He looked down at the platoon. "We're going to Mutsu next…" he said. He sighed, "There are four dogs that can help us there, the Mutsu Generals." he said. The crowd talked among themselves, "It's going to be tough, but we will beat Akakabuto."


	19. Mutsu Generals

Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: Alternate World

Chapter 19-Mustu Generals

"Kisaragi…" said his son, who was cuddling with him. The husky looked down at his son and smiled, 'Yes, my son?" he asked. He and his three brothers had heard rumors of a strong pack coming their way and wanted to see for themselves if they were strong. He couldn't be more excited. Minazuki had trained the pack to be able to fight.

The wind blew by, revealing the almost full moon in the night sky. The stars shone brilliantly in the black sky. The pup looked up at his father "Dad, are we gonna win that fight? Are we?" he asked excited. Kisaragi nodded, "Of course, my son." he said nuzzling him. He smiled as his son laughed and giggled. A female husky walked inside and sat next to him, "I'll take over for you, the others wanted to talk with you." she said. Kisaragi gave his son a kiss and left.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

A Husky with a white face and black markings watched his friends training their fangs and paws. He watched Kisaragi walk up, "Hey bro, Minazuki and Uzuki just told me that the pack will be here tomorrow." he said standing up. Kisaragi nodded, "I see, do we know if their intentions are good?" he asked. Hazuki thought and then shook his head,

"No…" he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin watched the pack train in the distance. She moved her paw over her stomach, thinking of her pups growing in there. "I wonder what the pups will look like…I hope they look like Akatora a little bit." she said to her brothers. Aka smiled, "I wonder if they'll have stripes like their daddy." he said looking at Gon. He twitched, "If anything, they'll have so much energy that we can't control them!" he said. Hiyan laughed, rolling in the grass,

"Big Bro, why are you so annoyed by that? They'll be fine pups if our sister has anything to say about it!" he said looking up at her face, her smile proving him right. Gon sighed, "But Fuji-san seems real worried about Gin. I know you're young, but you're a Tore-ge Akita Gin, you'll be fine." he said. The siblings continued to talk about the pups until the sun began to set. The next day, they got news…

' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Hey Gin! The other pack is nearby!" yelled Giyan as he ran up to her. Gin frowned, "Where are they?" she asked, getting ready to fight. Giyan looked at her, "You can't fight!" he yelled. Gin glared at him, "I have to, everyone thinks of me as the next leader…" she said. Giyan grew worried as she ran off to fight…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kisaragi watched as Gin and her friends walked up. "Are you the pack who's been roaming around in our territory?" he asked calmly. Gin yelled nodding, "Yes, but we have come here to ask you something." she said. Kisaragi growled,

"You think that we'll be fooled that easily bitch!" he yelled getting in a fighting pose. He and Gin began to walk toward each other. She smirked, "This will be fun…" she mused.

He smirked, "This will be fun…a female…not many female like to fight me." he said. Gin grinned, "I'm no ordinary female. I'm a bearhound!" She yelled making the first attack, biting him in the neck. Kisaragi threw her off and she landed gracefully on her feet.

Her opponent then went and kicked rocks at her face, throwing dust in her eyes. She hurried to get it out of her eyes before Kisaragi tried to bite her hips. She dodged him and saw him tumble to the ground and get up quickly.

"Not bad girl." he said as the fight drew on and on. The other had also begun to fight as Giyan and Hiyan began to fight with Minazuki. Aka and Gon fought with Hazuki while Akatora and his sibling fought with Uzuki.

As evening drew near, Gin and Kisaragi grew tired, "Not bad, no dog let alone a female has made me fight this hard in a long time. You've got skills kid." he said stopping the fight. Both lay on the ground torest after the long fight.

"So…you'll join us then?" she asked cheerfully wagging her tail. She hoped that he would listen after she had proved herself in the fight. The other had also stopped fighting and had begun to talk.

Kisaragi was about to answer when they heard a scream. They both turned their heads to see one of the Platoon leaders Terry fall to the ground bleeding in pain. "Terry?" yelled Ben running up to him. Terry looked up at him, "Ben, you're here already? My platoon is up ahead fighting some nasty bears, but I can't help them in my state…" he said lying down. Cross frowned, growing concerned, "What did these bears look like? Have you seen them before?" he asked.

Terry thought and nodded, "Yes, I've seen them with Mosa the one armed bear before we left." he answered. Cross looked at his pack and then to Gin, "Gin, you need to rest. Me and my friends will fight…and can I ask you something?" he asked being unusually scared. Gin listened, "Sure, is it about Aru?" she asked sitting down. Cross nodded, "I'll tell you the full story later, but Aru hates me. I want you to find out why." he said as he and his friends ran up the hill.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Moss stared at Gin's belly. "She's having the pups soon. Maybe in two weeks at most." she told Ben concerned. He nodded, "I know, no one knows by this point that she's having pups with Akatora." he said calmly as he ate. The Tosa grew concerned, "I don't want her fighting until she gives birth." he said strictly. He watched as his sons began to play fight.

"My sons may be grandparents, but their still young males…" he said. He watched Gin play with her siblings and half-siblings. "And my great-grandchildren are growing up as well. I'm getting on in years Ben…I'm the oldest soldier here…I want Jaguar to take over my pack." he said. Ben knew, as his friend was at least 15 years old by this point. He sighed, "I see, so you'll retire when this is all over I'd take it?" he asked his friend. Moss nodded, "I'm also worried about Cross's kids. They seem to hate Cross, especially Aru." he said watching Gin talking with him. Aru seemed to be okay with Gin.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Aru snorted as he talked about his mother, "My mother was a breeding dog named Doreen. She was the kindest dog out my sisters that I knew. My father wasn't able to spend a lot of time with me, but he still loved me…" he said crying. Gin watched him continue to talk, "One day when my father and his friends were attacked, he never came home. The human killed my mother too, saying she was useless. We barely got out alive…" he said.

Gin shuffled, "So you hate your father for not coming to find you?" she asked him. Aru growled, "…I do hate him. When our former owner came home after dad went missing, he set fire to the house and me and my sisters were forced to flee." he said. He continued to speak,

"And my mother died in the flames…" he said sadly looking away from Gin.

Gin sighed and put her paw on his shoulder, "…He's talked an awful lot about you on our journey." she said to the Saluki purebred. In the bushes nearby, Hiyan and Giyan were eavesdropping in,

"Aru hates his dad?" whispered Hiyan curiously. Giyan nodded, "Looks like it bro. Wonder what sis is trying to say?" he asked. The white Akita looked at his brother, sighing at his naivety.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Cross sighed, had Gin found out why his son hated him. He lay his head down on the grass and closed his eyes. He heard paws stepping in the grass, "Hey Cross…" said Gin in a quiet voice. He opened his eyes and lifted his head, "You found out something about Aru?" he asked hopeful. Gin nodded, "Yeah, your former owner set fire to your old home, killing your mate…" she said. Cross's eyes widened for a moment, then relaxed. He looked away, "Thanks…" he said. Gin nodded and then left.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The next day, the pack awaited orders to go to the next area where they could recruit more soldiers. However, Ben had just told them that there was no time to do so. Ben looked up at the almost full moon.

"We no more time to gather soldiers, Kisaragi. We have to start heading back to Futago Pass as soon as we can." he said getting down on the ground. The husky sighed, "Thought I'd ask at the least." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

As the pack headed back to Futago Pass, an equally large pack headed toward them. The pack had decided to rest near a river. Gin sighed as she put her hind paws in the cold water and sighed in relief. "Ah man, my paws have been killing me…" she said putting her paws on her very swollen stomach. Akatora kissed her softly on her head. As he was about to settle in, the couple both felt the ground shake slightly.

"You feel that?" yelled Moss nearby. Akatora got up and jumped onto a tree branch.

"Hey, I see something over there! It looks like a large dog pack!" he yelled. He jumped down, "Go get the others!" he ordered his siblings who had just found them. They both nodded and ran off. He looked at Gin, "Stay here, alright?" he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Hey, if the Ohu army can't come to us, we'll go to them!" yelled a orange husky. A red and black husky running next to him sighed, "…Dad, have you even bothered to ask WHERE Ohu is?" she asked annoyed. The orange husky smirked, "Directions? Who needs them Haka!" he yelled. She sighed, "Baka…" she sighed. Her father took lead of the pack.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Ben saw the pack draw near and he ordered his males to prepare to fight. However, the pack stopped inches from them. The orange husky stepped forward, "Is this Ohu?" he asked. Haka face palmed and sighed, "Dad…" she groaned. Akatora stepped up, "This isn't Ohu, it's on the edge of Shikoku." he said. The husky seemed shocked, "This isn't! Well then, we can take these soldiers to Ohu ourselves!" he said.

Kisaragi stepped forward, "Hey wait, aren't you Hakuro of Hokkaido? What are you doing here?" he asked. Hakuro smiled, "Me and my pack heard rumors of a group of dogs searching for soldiers for that Riki dude back in Futago Pass. So we'd thought to go find some to help out!" he said. Haka rolled her eyes, "But dad here got lost and we found you guys." she sighed.

"So, are you the Ohu army or not?" asked Hakuro. Akatora nodded. Hakuro smirked and tackled him to the ground, "Greetings from Hokkaido then!" he yelled. Everyone began to laugh. As the pack ran back to Ohu and soon they found themselves back at the meeting area. Ben shook with excitement, "Soon, soon he will show himself! Everyone close your eyes!" he ordered. Everyone did so as instructed and soon Riki showed up on the large rock.

Ben opened his eyes and gasped at the sight. Riki's body was covered in new scars all over. Soon, everyone opened their eyes and gasped.

"That's Riki?" "He's so cool!" "Awesome!" said most dogs. Kisaragi's jaw hang open at looking at him. Benizakura shook at looking at him.

Gin smiled, then felt a sudden pain in her stomach…


	20. Birth

Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: Alternate World

Chapter 20-Birth

Gin winced and breathed, "Ah shit, not now!" she whined. A daschund walked over, "Oliver…it hurts." she said. He nodded, "Lie down and relax, any unneeded pushing will hurt the pups. She did as told and lay down. Akatora ran over, "What's wrong!" he yelled. "Are you okay?"

He then looked at Gin, "Oh shit, now!" he yelled again. He began to panic and ran around, "Shit shit shit! Fuck, what do I do? Damnit!" he yelled. Oliver yelled, "You're making her nervous!" he said. Gin was lying on the ground panting heavily. Akatora lay down next to her to comfort her.

He licked her tears that were beginning to fall from her face. "Shhh, I'm right here Gin." he said softly. Gin nodded as her labor went on…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The crowd murmured as rumors spread of Gin's labor spread. "I wonder of she'll be okay? She's so young after all." said Uzuki. His brothers nodded in agreement, understanding his worry for his new friend that he was showing. Kisaragi chuckled, "If what Fuji-san said is true then she'll be fine. She has the blood of Riki in her body after all." he said smiling. Uzuki nodded.

Ben sighed as he talked with the leader, "What are the plans for attacking the bears?" he asked looking at Futago Pass. Riki shivered, "We wait until early morning to begin the assault…" he said calming down. He eyed the mountain he was born on years ago. His mind briefly drifted to his father Shiro.

At that moment, Fuji walked up, "Honey dear, Gin just gave birth." she said smiling softly. Riki jumped down and kissed her, "I heard from Ben and Cross. Take me there." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Riki eyed his grandchildren, each had stripes inherited from their father Akatora. He stood proudly and looked at Akatora, who was quite nervous. "You are my daughter's mate correct? I wish to ask you something." he said. The red Kai dog calmed down and answered, "Yeah…what?" he said slowly. Riki said, "When the war is over, will you marry Gin?" he asked. Gin watched as her father continued, "If I happen to die in the final battle, I want you to be king as per pack rules." he said.

Akatora nodded slowly, "Yes, I will…but why ask me? You hardly know me at all." he said sitting down. Riki smiled, "It's just a feeling." he said walking away.

Akatora turned to look back at his children:

The first pup was red like him and had his mother's eyespots. The second pup was sliver like his mother. The third pup was a light reddish grey. The fourth pup had a white body and the last pup was a darker red. He smiled,

"What shall we name them, Gin-chan?" he asked. Gin smiled, "For the females…" she said as she pointed to the first two, Kazetora and Gintora. For the males, I want to name them Yukimura, Joe and Weed." she said. He nodded, "Those are great names." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin sighed as her father got the troops ready to fight the bears Akakabuto set up to kill them. She wished badly that she could fight. Cross noticed this and put his paw on her shoulder. "I know you wish to fight, but your pups need you Gin."

He said as he looked down at them, nursing eagerly. She sighed, "I know, but I was the one who gathered them!" she yelled. Chutora looked over at her, nursing her and Cross's pups.

She looked at Cross, "Dear, I could nurse them while Gin goes out to fight…" she said quietly. He frowned, and for a while he was silent.

"Fine, but you better hurry…" he said. Gin smiled, "Thank you…" she said licking her pups and running off.

The other soldiers were shocked that she had decided to come. Riki and Akatora frowned, "Are you sure Gin? You just gave birth." said Riki. Gin smiled, "I'll be fine!" she said smirking.


	21. Fighting

Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: Alternate World

Chapter 21-Fighting

Gin felt her heart pounding as she and Hakuro's group ran to where Madara was hiding. She had waited to kill him for a while now and she couldn't be any happier about it. However, she also felt that something horrible in her gut that she couldn't describe. Was it worry or was it fear that she would lose someone dear to her?

She shrugged it off her mind and ran to catch up with the others…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Madara lay in wait for the dogs tom come to him. He licked his muzzle in excitement. "I can't wait to kill those dogs…" he said. He had a few bears behind him to help with the fight. He sniffed the air as he heard running in the distance.

"They're coming…" he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Hakuro growled, his nose sniffing the air with eagerness and haste. "I smell the bears, but I don't see 'em!" he yelled irritated. Haka sighed, "Father, they must be hiding and you never were good at hide-and-seek." she said searching near some bushes. Hakuro sighed, "Why does she always do that?" he said.

The trees stirred and the bears growled showing themselves and began to attack…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Akatora barely jumped to safety as Mosa emerged from the ground, snarling at him. He got to his feet and jumped back to his brother Kurotora. "Brother, you okay?" he asked his elder brother unsurely. Akatora nodded, "I'm fine, the others, are they safe?" he asked as Mosa stood up. "They're fine." replied Kurotora. The other dogs were fighting Mosa's minions.

"Well then…" said Akatora licking his lips. "Shall we tear this bastard apart?" he said. His brother nodded and the pair attacked…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Benizakura pushed out of the way of the bear's claws. "Thanks…" the Tosa said gratefully. Benizakura sighed, "Save it for later. We have to kill that bear…" he said staring at it.

Moss got and yelled, "Alright males and females, kill him! Now!" he commanded. His soldiers howled and charged at the huge bear. They jumped at the bear from all angles, tearing at his flesh. The bear soon fell to the ground, more dogs jumping at him. The bear soon died.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin jumped away, her friends jumping at Madara in an attempt to kill him. She growled, "It won't work like this! I need to…huh?" her eyes wandered to a sharp and big branch. She smirked, "That might work!" she yelled. She yelled for some of her friends to help her tear it off. After it was broken off, she jumped to the highest branch.

Hakuro and Akame lured Madara over to where Gin was waiting. She thrust the branch deep into his jaw, piercing his throat.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Riki stood glaring at Akakabuto in anger. "How dare you defile my homeland!" he yelled. The demon bear grinned, "Why Riki…it suits me just fine…this place just needed to be free of you mutts." he said smirking…


	22. Akakabuto

Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: Alternate World

Chapter 22-Akakabuto

The four groups stood in front of the rock that their leader Riki was standing on. Tesshin, Fuji, and Moss were standing next to him. He said in a loud voice,

"I am grateful for killing Akakabuto's bears! However, we now must take the fight to him! I will give you one hour to rest before we leave!" he said stepping down from the rock. Gin stared at Akatora, her thoughts turning to the dreams she had last night.

"Akatora…are you going to die in the final battle?" she asked herself in sadness. She sighed, it was no use getting sad before the final battle. She walked over and overheard her parents talking,

"Riki, when this war is over, can we rest with our children?" asked Fuji. Riki nodded, "Yes, I wish to speak to Gin about becoming queen someday…"

Gin's eyes widened, "Me? Queen?" she said. She continued to listen in.

"Yes, she must be queen when we die at the very latest. We cannot have another tragedy like my uncle Sniper…" he said remembering his past. Fuji sighed, "Akatora…do you think he is capable of being king?" she asked.

Riki nodded, "I do…Gin fell in love with him after all…she chose him"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Akakabuto growled in irritation. What was taking those dogs so long anyway? He slammed his paw to the ground. "If they won't come to me, I'll go to them!" he yelled getting up and trying to find their scent.

It didn't take him long to find the dogs and their camp. They scrambled to get away from him.

"Akakabuto's here!" yelled Hiyan in shock. Riki ran up and growled, "Couldn't wait, could you. You were always impatient." he snarled. Akakabuto laughed, "Why wait to start the slaughter?" he laughed.

The Akita growled. He had not expected for the demon bear to come now. He looked to his children standing beside him, ready to fight. Akatora was there as well.

"Just give us the orders, dad." said Giyan. Riki smiled, "Atttack!" he yelled. The fields soon were filled with the sound of fighting.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Smith panted as he ran to the human town, his mind focused on his goal. "_I have to find a hunter with a gun as soon as possible!" _he thought as he ran past some humans. His running led him to Daisuke's house. He barked as loud as he could, and soon the door opened. Daisuke looked at Smith. "Huh? What are you doing here?" he asked scratching his head in confusion.

Smith looked toward the battlefield, and back at him, as if he was expecting him to follow. "You want me to follow you? But…I can't use a gun." he said. He ran back into the house, and brought his father.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin watched as the fight drew on, she growled at her enemy, who was staring at her. "So you are his daughter…Gin correct?" he said. Gin stood her ground. He laughed, "And that red kai dog is your mate?" he asked. Akatora growled,

"Why did you take over Futago Pass?" he demanded. His ears flattened. Kurotora stood next to him, commanding his friends to attack. Many dogs had latched onto his legs, but that seemed to have no effect.

"Why? Because I was sick of you dogs being in charge…so I took it over. I love it here! SO much food!" he laughed. He swiped at them, and they dodged. Riki and Gin landed on the rocks. Giyan and Hiyan landed nearby as Aka and Gon fell down.

"Gin…" said Riki in a serious tone, but as he was about to finish, Akatora tried to attack, but Akakabuto grabbed in the air.

"Akatora!" yelled Gin, worried for her mate. He struggled to break free. Akakabuto smirked, "What did you think you could possibly achieve on your own, red kai dog? What a fool…" he said, digging his claws into his body. Akatora yelped in pain as he felt the claws. He glared at Akakabuto,

"_What I intended to do on my own?" _he thought. His mind wandered to when he and his siblings first joined the Ohu army. "I wanted to fight, to get stronger…" he said. Akakabuto listened as he continued to talk.

"But as we traveled, I fell in love…with Gin. She is a perfect female that no male could beat…we mated and now have pups of our own." he said. He focused on Akakabuto's left eye, he began to struggle again and tore himself from his claws, shocking everyone.

"I won't let you take that from me!" he yelled biting into his eye, ruining it. Akakabuto screamed in pain before he swiped his claws on him, sending him to the ground bleeding. Gin and the others ran over to him in the snow. Gin began to cry,

"Akatora…why?" she yelled. Akatora weakly looked up at her, "I wanted to protect you…" he said. His brother ran up, "Brother, don't die!" he yelled crying. Akatora chuckled, "Red snow…?" he asked, blood obscuring his eyes. He felt his body grow weaker,

"How fucking convenient…" he said, drawing his last breath. Gin looked in horror, "No! NO AKATORA!" she tossed herself on his body.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Daisuke's father ran after Smith with the family gun to where the fight was taking place. He looked in shock as he saw Riki and Gin. "What the hell?" he yelled pointing the gun at him.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Akakabuto felt a bullet hit him in the shoulder. He roared in pain, Riki yanking her out of the way of his claws. He yelled, "He's blind now! We can not let Akatora's sacrifice be in vain!" He yelled. Gin looked up at him, "Gin, do you know why we are called bearhounds and why we are tasked with leading Futago Pass?" he began as the army charged.

"Why?" she asked getting up. Riki smiled, "It is because of our family technique, the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga." he said. Gin watched as he launched himself in the air and spun, slicing into Akakabuto's left shoulder, rendering it useless.

"Gin!" yelled Riki landing on the other side. She nodded and tried the Battouga, mimicking her father's technique perfectly slicing into his other shoulder. She landed next to Riki,

"Ready now, aim for his neck!" he yelled. The two spun into the air and spun in the air, both slicing into his neck, severing it from his body…


	23. Wolves in Japan

Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: Alternate World

Chapter 23-Finale-Wolves in Japan

The dogs watched as Akakabuto's body fell to the ground, blood pouring from where his head once was. Riki and Gin sighed, "It's over…" said Riki in relief. Gin stared at the body, "But…what about the rest of the bears? What will happen to them?" she asked.

"We humans will take care of it." said Daisuke's father walking up. The other dogs got around Riki and Gin and started to growl,

He put his hands up, "Easy, I'm not going to hurt Riki or Gin." he looked at them. "If you feel like seeing us, any of your are welcome." he said leaving. Smith smiled, "So he's the one who kept you safe?" he asked his leader. Riki nodded, "Yes, his son helped Fuji deliver the pups safely." he said.

Smith smiled, "I see that the demon bear is dead finally…what a relief." he turned to look at Gin, who turned away. She walked over to Akatora's body, "Oh god, Akatora…" he said in horror. He understood why Gin was so upset. Riki sighed, "What will we tell Chutora?" he said.

Gin sobbed for a while…"What will I tell my pups in the future?" she thought.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Chutora's face grew pale when she saw Kurotora carry Akatora's dead body on his back. "No…brother…why?" she cried. Cross put his paw on her own to comfort her. Gin walked over to her pups and licked them, bringing them closer to her body. Riki looked Chutora in the eye and said,

"I'm so sorry, Chutora." he said looking away, disappointed in himself for not protecting him. Chutora said, "Brother was always reckless…he wouldn't want us to be sad, he would want us to carry on his legacy." she said looking at his pups. Gin was nursing them, smiling at their eagerness to nurse.

Kurotora nodded, "I won't stop until Japan itself is rid of those bears!" he yelled. Riki looked him in the eye, "Let's wait until we bury the dead before we go after the rest of them…" he said.

Gin watched as her father walked away. She looked at her pups and licked them, "My babies, you're all I have left of him…" she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Ken cried out when he saw his father's body-his stomach had been torn out. Miney couldn't even look at his body. Terra shook her head, "He was a good platoon leader." she said beginning to dig a grave for him. Daia sighed, "I feel bad for his kids. They're so sad…"

Terra nodded, "From what they told me, Sniper and Ben fell down here, and so he must have killed them." she said growling.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"So, Akakabuto has failed, I see…" said a dog-like figure. He grinned, showing his sharp teeth. He looked down at the servant that had delivered the news to him. "You may go." he said sending him off.

"Father…" said his daughter lying next to him. "We wolves must act if we are to survive. Our numbers are too thin." she said. She held some scars on her face, possibly from a bear of some kind.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

One month later…

Gin looked out at the sky and smiled, "It's so beautiful outside today…" she said looking at the dogs training out in the fields. Some of the soldiers had gone home after the war had ended, but most stayed at Gajou as they felt that they had no reason to go back home.

She looked to see he father standing nearby. "Hey dad, why are you standing there?" she asked curious, evident by her wagging tail. The brown Akita smiled as he looked at her,

"I wanted to make Akatora the next king, but now he's dead…I don't know who to pick. Rules state that the next has to be the chosen mate of the princess…." he said sighing. Gin nodded, "So you would have chosen Akatora if he hadn't died…" she said.

The two stood their for a while enjoying the breeze.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Meanwhile…

Lucy smirked as she trained her sons and daughters train in the barren outlands she had been exiled to by Riki. "Soon…my dear…soon we will be home…."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The pink haired wolf stood on the edge of Ohu's forest and howled, sending a message to the kingdom. She stopped a few seconds later. Her father-a brown wolf also bearing scars on his face walked up. "Good, Rose…good. They'll come in time…" he hissed.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin and Riki whirled around when they heard the howling. Riki's eyes widened, "Wolves…here? But I thought that they died out here in Japan. So some managed to survive the humans…" he muttered. Gin began to run toward the howling

She ran toward her friends, "You all heard that right?" she asked. Cross and the others nodded, "We all did. Shall we go investigate?" he asked getting up. Kurotora nodded, "I won't the peace that my brother sacrificed himself for be ruined." he said. The group ran after the noise…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Rose stood at the edge, watching the dogs running toward them. "It's now or never…" she thought. Her father and the rest of her pack grew ready to fight.

"What is your business here, wolves?" asked Riki annoyed. Rose spoke, "We wish to take over your home to keep our family safe." she said coldly. Riki growled, "The humans should have killed you…how did you manage to survive?" he asked.

Rose's father spoke up, "We went underground into the caves to survive. No human could reach us there." he said circling Riki. Gin circled around Rose.

"We would rather die fighting against dogs than be shot by humans. So get ready, we will not die that easily!" he said attacking him. He bit into Riki's neck. He reacted by biting back and the two fell to the ground fighting.

Gin tried to help her father but Rose blocked her and the two began to fight. Rose waved her paw into the air and smacked Gin in the face. "You don't understand, the humans drove us to do this. If they had left us in peace, we wouldn't have to invade your home." she said with a hint of sadness.

Kurotora growled, "Then why not leave Japan!" he yelled in anger. Rose paused, "Leave…?" she said as if she didn't understand the meaning behind that word. Gin nodded getting up, "There must be wolves elsewhere in the world…you could join them!" she said, trying to plead with her. She looked at her father.

"Rose…do we have any other choice?" he asked. Rose looked away, then back at Gin and Riki. "If…you could help us leave…we won't come back here again…" she said.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Riki stared at the large object in front of her. Rose and the others were sitting in the cages waiting to be taken on the ship. "Gin, thank you…our pack won't die out." said Rose's father in gratitude. He bowed his head.

"You will truly be a great leader in the future…I can see it." said Rose. The humans walked over to their cages, "Thank you!" yelled Rose as the cage was moved. Gin barked her last goodbyes and left for Gajou.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Riki looked up at the sky. "I need to find a mate for Gin…but where?" he asked himself. Little did he know the very thing he was searching for was being raised by his worst enemy yet….

' ' ' ' ' '

Lucy smiled at the child in front of her. He was a German Shepherd and Mastiff mix that was made from the union of Lucy and his father John Sr. She smiled, "Your training shall begin soon, my son…" she said grinning. John Sr.'s body was lying next to them as Lucy had killed him earlier.

Lucy led her son to her home to prepare for the future…


End file.
